Nessie's Life
by Toystool
Summary: Nessie wants to go to school!
1. Chapter 1

Nessie want's to go to school!

Renesmee's Point Of Veiw

I was at the big house with grandma Esme, everyone else was at school, or the hospital. I was in the family room watching the giant T.V. while grandma Esme was making my lunch.

"It's ready," she called from the kitchen, they always had to talk louder when they wanted me to hear.

I walked into the dining room and flopped down into my seat.

"It's not fair!" I huffed.

"What do you mean Nessie?" grandma asked sitting across from me.

"Everyone else gets to go to school and I get to stay here everyday, it's not fair!" I explained playing with my food.

"Yes well you know that you only look like a fourteen year old girl and in half a year you will look fifteen. Some one would notice," grandma said putting her cold hand over mine.

"But in a year we will be moving and I will be fully grown! Please can I start school then?" I asked taking a bite.

"I suppose that would be alright," I cut her off.

"Yes! Thank you grandma!" I threw my arms around her.

"But," she stopped me dead in my tracks. I eyed her, what was the but? "You have to ask your parents," of course I would. I already knew what they were going to say, NO!

"They are going to say no!" I complained.

"It is not my decision, it is theirs," I knew she was going to win, so I gave up and ate.

I sat around the house all day thinking about how I was going to ask them.

I still had no idea when they all walked through the door, so I walked up to them and asked point blank.

"When we move. Can I go to school?" this made everyone stop.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" uncle Emmett asked flipping me upside down and holding me by the ankles.

"Please, daddy?" I said batting my eyes.

"We will talk about it," he said sternly.

"Either she will be there or Jacob will, I can't see a thing!" Alice exclaimed.

"I think it is unanimous." Rosalie stated, "I do not want that DOG at school."

"Fine Renesmee can come to school. Next year," Bella was making it very clear that it would be next year.

"Yes! Thank you mommy!" I screamed hugging her.

"You get to tell grandpa though!" mom said. Who just happened to walk in at that moment.

"What does she get to tell me?" he asked setting his bag down.

"I get to go to school next year," I said looking at my feet.

"That is great Nessie!" he smiled.

"Why did I have to be out those first three days? I could have stopped you all from calling her that!" mom exclaimed. Everyone laughed, I had no problem with the nickname, but she sure did.

* * *

Just a short intro to a new story! Please Rate, and Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of Veiw

Approximately one year later. . .

"I'm going to miss you grandpa Charlie. I love you," I said hugging my mother's father, and getting in with mom. We were all in different vehicles, grandma Esme in dad's 'special occasion' car, uncle Jasper was on dad's ducati that he took as his own, and everyone else was in their own cars.

"Where are we going this time?" I asked as mom sped not quite as fast as everyone else. This is what we call Cullen style.

"We are going to Canada! Won't that be fun?" she answered enthusiastically.

"Yeah, as long as I get to go to school, I'm happy. But what about Jacob?" I asked worried I might not see him.

"Jacob is coming too, but not until next week," she explained not taking her eyes from the road.

"Okay, so what is school like?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, that depends, sometimes it is nice and sometimes it isn't," she said putting her hand on my knee.

I remember hearing Auntie Alice talking about some other girls being mean to them, I think they were just jealous though.

"What, if there are some girls that are mean to me?" I asked picturing them calling me mean things and hitting me.

"Just ignore them, they will stop eventually," but what if they don't I wanted to say.

"What about phys-ed?" I urged.

"That is one class that you do not have to try in. If you do and you end up revealing us, than you will be in very big trouble," okay well at least I wouldn't have to try in that class.

"And I will sit with all of you at lunch?" I wanted to get everything straight before I started.

"Yes we will all sit together at lunch," she smiled.

We were going to live in the small town of Shoal Lake, Manitoba, (let's pretend it is cloudy there) there is literally less than a thousand people! We live just outside of town, and our house was surrounded by trees, like it always was. I would be in grade eight, I would be alone. Mom, dad, and auntie Alice would be in grade ten. Uncle Emmett, uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rose would be in grade eleven. There was only one school for all of the grades. So I would be able to see them in the one hall, in the high school end.

"How many other kids did you say would be in my class?" I asked staring out the window.

"Nineteen," her memory was a lot better than mine, but mine was still much better than a normal humans.

We got to the house and before we knew it we had finished unpacking. "You all have to start school tomorrow so I think you should go hunting tonight," grandpa Carlisle said as grandma Esme put the last vase on the coffee table.

We all went for a short hunting trip, we had to come back early so we could have a family meeting before I had to go to bed.

We just went over our story to tell everyone, the usual stuff that I got to listen to over the years, but this time I actually had to use what grandpa Carlisle was saying.

After that I was sent to my new room that, auntie Alice had to decorate. I fell asleep quite fast, and slept through the night.

I was woken up at six by aunt Rose, "You better hurry and hop in the shower, Alice will be up in half an hour, she insists on doing your makeup and hair. Also picking out your outfit," I didn't care what I looked like as long as I got to go to school. I decided it would be better to just go along with it so I got in the shower.

I had dried off and gotten into my underwear when auntie Alice came up. "I know the perfect outfit for you to wear today!" she exclaimed, plugging in a hair dryer and walking over to my closet. She swung the doors open and started rummaging through shirts, "you know those jeans I bought you before we left? Well go get those and put them on," she instructed. So I went over to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer, they were right on top. I pulled them on and walked over to Alice to make sure they were the right ones. Thank go they were.

She threw a shirt at me it was a light grey and had three wolves on it. That shirt reminded me of Jacob.

She also threw a pair plain red converse at me. I quickly put them both on and held my arms out so Alice could inspect me, she approved and let me go to eat.

I hurried through breakfast, I was excited to get to school. Of course I already knew enough to be in grade twelve but I did not look old enough to be. It was eight thirty by the time Alice deemed me ready for school.

"It's eight thirty, you have to leave for school now," grandma Esme called out.

"Please we can be there in five minutes, and school doesn't start until nine," Emmett boomed.

"Seeing as this town is so small you will all be driving at the speed limit, so it will take at least ten minutes to get there," grandpa Carlisle said straightening his tie.

"What?" Emmett, and dad screamed.

"I am sure you both heard me perfectly well," grandpa Carlisle said with a smug smile.

They groaned, and Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked my feet all the way out to his jeep. It was Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and I in the jeep, and Mom, Dad, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper in dads, volvo.

We had been driving for two minutes at an extremely slow dull pace when I started worrying about other girls making fun of me, I took Aunt Rose's hand and showed her. She turned around.

"It's okay Nessie, no one will be mean to you. And if they are I'll talk to them okay?"she said winking.

That made me feel a little better, but I wasn't sure I wanted Aunt Rose 'talking' to them. I smiled a bit to let her know I felt better.

We jerked to a stop, and I flew forward. Thankfully the seat belt stopped me. "You ready kiddy?" Emmett asked.

"I am not a kid any more," I pointed out. Hopping out of the jeep.

"Yes you are, you have only been alive for seven years," Auntie Alice said dancing by.

"So I look like I am a teenager," I whispered.

She just ignored me and we walked into the school, to the office.

"Hello?" the secretary greeted us.

"Hi we are the Cullens, and Hales, we are starting school here today!" Alice sung.

"Well hello, I am Mrs. Clemons the secretary. I am assuming you need your schedules," she said calmly.

"Yes, thank you!" Alice was jumping.

"Which of you is Alice?" she asked grabbing a folder.

"I am!" Alice said excitedly.

"Very well, and Edward?" she handed Alice a folder and grabbed a new one.

"That would be me," dad said smiling.

"Alright, Emmett?" again doing the same.

"Right here!" Emmett boomed reaching his hand out.

He made her do a double take, "Oh- okay here. Renesmee?" she said staring at how big he was.

I walked forward, "that's me," I blushed.

She handed me my folder, "and you are the Cullens correct?"

"Yup!" Alice, said with a huge smile.

"Which of you is Bella Hale," she said looking between mom and Rose.

"I am," mom said shyly.

She again handed her a folder and grabbed another, "Jasper?" she said raising an eyebrow at uncle Jasper questioningly.

He bowed his head and grabbed the folder.

"Then you must be Rosalie," she smiled handing the last folder over to Aunt Rose.

Rosalie took her folder and we all headed to the hall. In our folders it had our assigned lockers, locks, our combination, and our schedules.

I walked down the hall until I spotted my locker, number 89, one of the last lockers on the right. I opened it and put my stuff in. When I finished I checked my schedule and found my class room. There was a teacher, and some students in there. I walked to the teachers desk and waited for her to acknowledge me. She looked up at me questioningly.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm new." I said.

"Ahhh, yes. I am Ms. Anderson, I will be your homeroom teacher," the bell rang for class to begin, some students left the classroom, others came in, and the rest sat down.

She walked to the front of the room, "good morning class, we have a new student today. Her name is Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee would you like to tell us a little about yourself," she ushered for me to join her.

"Well first, you can call me Nessie. This is my first time going to public school, Esme home schooled me before. I have six brothers and sisters, well five really. One of them is my uncle. Three sisters, and two brothers, we are all adopted, our parents are Carlisle, and Esme Cullen. That is about all though," I said feeling excited to be at school for the first time, but not showing it.

"Thank you Nessie, you may sit beside Nicola on the end," she said pointing to the seat on the end of the first row.

I sat down silently not looking at any one. "Hi I'm Nicola," I heard a voice whisper from beside me.

"I'm Nessie," I said bringing my head up but not looking directly at her.

"Are you all really adopted?" Of course she wanted to know this.

"Yeah," I watched our teacher carefully.

"You said that one of them was your uncle right?" she watched the teacher as well.

"Yeah my parents died in a car crash and he is the only family I had. His parents gladly took me in," I said as Ms. Anderson started writing notes on the board.

"Really?" she said sounding sympathetic, "I couldn't imagine losing my parents."

We wrote our notes in silence. When we finished writing we switched from social studies and had to go to the gym for phys-ed.

We all got to the change room, Nicola stayed with me, which I thought was really nice of her. I put my stuff beside hers and quickly changed. I sat down and waited for her to finish changing. Before she had finished another girl walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Emma, if you don't mind me asking. Why do you live with Carlisle and Esme, I mean what happened to your parents?" I could tell them the truth but I had a feeling that would get me in a lot of trouble so I told the same story I told Nicola.

"They died in a car crash, my only family is my uncle so I live with him and his parents. They gladly adopted me," I had a feeling I would be saying this a lot.

"I am so sorry," she said with a shocked face.

"Don't worry, I barely remember it, I was pretty young," I laughed mentally.

We went out into the gymnasium then, I groaned.

"Do you not like gym?" Emma asked.

"No it's just that I am not very good at it," I lied.

"I am sure you will do fine," Nicola smiled.

Seeing as I would be so much faster and stronger than everyone else I had to make it look like I was trying and yet not try. Of course we had to play baseball! Other than that gym went pretty fast and I was back in my clothes before I knew it.

"You should hang out with us, at break, you can meet our other friends," Nicola, said as we got to our lockers, which were beside each others.

"Sure I just need to talk to my uncle first," I said putting my gym bag in my locker.

"Woah!" Emma gasped, "Who. Are. They?" This made me laugh a bit, surely she was talking about my family.

I turned, "that's my family," I said looking at her.

"That's your family?" Nicola, asked shocked.

They watched as Alice skipped over to me, "Hey Alice," I said watching them through the corner of my eyes.

"Hi Nessie!" she beamed.

"It's Renesmee!" mom scoffed so only we could hear.

"What do you need Alice?" I asked sounding impatient.

"You forgot your lunch in the jeep and I wanted to bring it to you. I also put in some tomato juice," she said winking and pulling the bag and bottle from behind her back. I took it and put it in my locker.

"Thanks. Oh by the way this is Nicola, and Emma," I said gesturing towards the girls beside me. "Nicola, Emma, this is my sister, Alice."

"Nice to meet you!" Alice said extending her hand to theirs.

They shook her hand, "hi," they blushed, and jumped at her touch.

When Alice what they thought was out of earshot, they turned to me.

"Her hands were so cold!" Nicola exclaimed.

"And she looked so pale!" Emma added.

"Everyone in my family is pale," I answered honestly.

They shook the shocked looks off their faces, "you should com meet Ashlee!" Emma said changing the subject.

I followed them outside and around to the back, "Did you guys see those new kids? They were all so perfect looking!" the girl, Ashlee I am guessing exclaimed.

Emma, Nicola, and I laughed, "Ashlee, this is Renesmee Cullen, Nessie for short. The new kids are her brothers and sisters, and uncle!" Nicola, said holding back laughter.

Ashlee blushed, "oh!"

"No worries, we get it all the time! Well they do, I don't really," I admitted. "Hi Ashlee, I'm Nessie!" I said extending my hand and changing the subject. She took my hand and shook it.

"Hi Nessie it is nice to meet you. You guys Nessie should eat lunch with us! Do you like little kids Nessie?" Ashlee asked turning to me.

"Yeah I guess, my family always says I'm a kid at heart," I said laughing at my own joke.

"We have to watch grade twos at lunch but you should come too! It would be fun!" Nicola beamed.

"Sure but I will have to talk to my brothers and sisters, I was supposed to eat with them. I am sure they won't mind though," I am also sure Alice's lunch was becoming clear by now.

The bell rang and we ran inside to grab our books and get to math. Math went all the way to lunch. I thought it would never end. But finally the bell rang and I put my books in my locker and grabbed my 'tomato juice' and lunch.

I walked over to dad while the other girls got their lunches.

"I am going to eat with my new friends okay?" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Absolutely not!" he said in a stern voice.

"Please? I promise I will be good." I tried to assure him, "and besides you'll be able to hear me any way," I added under my breath.

"I can see, she isn't sitting with us," Alice said walking by.

"Yes!" I said running over to the other girls.

I followed them to the other end of the school, and into a room that said grade two all over the door.

There were three tables in the room, the girls sat down at the one in the middle and so did I. Nicola got up and walked to the table on the left. She pointed to a little girl with blonde wavy hair and green eyes, "this is Emily," she said. She pointed to the taller, dark haired, blue eyed girl next to her, "this is Vanessa." She pointed to a chubby, little boy with messy, brown hair, and brown eyes, "that's Cody," she said to me. She pointed to a skinny blonde haired boy, with grey eyes, "Zack," she said moving on and pointing to a small boy with glasses and green eyes, his hair was bronze "david." She moved on to the next table, starting with a freckled, blue eyed, brunette, "Robert," she stated. "Adam," she said pointing to the boy beside him who looked identical. Next was I larger little boy, with glasses and red hair. Beside him was a small girl with straight chocolate brown hair, and eyes to match, "Anna," Nicola said pointing at her. The last little girl, was chubby blonde hair, brown eyed girl, "and that in Danielle," Nicola finished and sat back down.

"Everyone, this is Nessie. She just moved here, can you say hi Nessie?" Emma asked standing up.

"Hi Nessie!" they all said in a chorus.

"Hi," I smiled back. Truly I should look like one of them, they are all seven or eight, some of them are older than me!

I opened my bag and pulled out a ham sandwich, I happily ate half of it and pulled out my 'tomato juice'.

"Do you seriously like that stuff?" Emma asked pointing to the bottle in my hand.

"Yeah, don't you?" I asked.

I twisted the lid off and happily took a few sips, it soothed the dull burn in my throat.

"Tomato juice smells re chid!" she sniffed the air, "that doesn't smell like tomato juice," she said eyeing the bottle.

"It is," I said like it was obvious putting the lid back on and putting it back in my bag.

She brushed it off and they told me about all the kids in our class.

Nicola, had short dark hair, kind of like auntie Alice's but Nicola's was straight and framed her face. She was also short, and skinny. Her eyes were large and blue.

Emma, was bigger, but not much, she had long light brown hair, that went to the middle of her back. It had waves in it. She had soft brown eyes.

Ashlee, had long straight, blonde hair, with bangs that went straight across her forehead right above her eyebrows. She literally looked like barbie, she was tall, and lean.

You could tell by how they acted that Emma and Ashlee were BFF's and Nicola was kind of just there on the side. Nicola seemed like she didn't have many friends. Everyone should get a good child hood, and in every good child hood, a girl needs a best friend. I could try to help her out with that. TRY maybe not succeed.

The Bell rang and all of the grade two's got up to leave, I watched them, and remembered the only days of being that old. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nicola asked walking up behind me.

"I just miss my child hood. When I was their age," I sighed blinking back the tears.

"I know . . . do you ever wish you could go back to grade two? Just live that age forever?" she asked rhetorically.

We sighed.

"So, should we go get our english, books?" I asked pulling her along.

My mom was in the middle of the hall way, I stopped pulling Nicola with me. She looked at me, "just a minute." I said turning to my mom.

I put my hand of hers, showing her Nicola and I sleeping in my room. My mom looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I lost my pen do you have an extra?" I asked.

"No sorry Renesmee," she said answering my question about the sleep over and not about the pen.

"Okay," I huffed stomping off to Nicola and I's lockers.

We grabbed our stuff and made our way to the classroom.

"I have a pen that you can borrow," Nicola spoke up, as we sat down.

"Thanks," I said taking the pen.

We were assigned a book to read, it was called 'the orchids and gumbo poker club' strangely I have never read this book before.

"Read the introduction, as well as chapter one for tommorrow," Mr. Mooney said as the bell rang for break.

I walked with Nicola to our lockers, I opened mine and put the book in my back pack.

"Your uncle is the one with hair the same colour as yours right?" Nicola whispered leaning into me.

"Yeah why?" I asked not looking away from my locker.

"I think he want's to talk to you," she said nudging me.

I looked up at my father, who was staring at me. Totally unaware of the surrounding scenes.

_What do you want?_ I screamed in my head.

He lifted his hand and directed for me to go to where he was.

"I have to go. I'll see you in class," I said hugging her.

"What?" I whispered once I was standing in front of him.

"I just wanted to tell you that, you will have to explain to everyone why you did not eat lunch with us. Bella is furious," he said watching others pass us in the hall.

"What? Why? That is so not fair!" I exclaimed too low for human ears.

He shrugged, as a girl from his class walked up, "is this your little niece?" she said grabbing my chin and tilting my head.

"Yeah, Renesmee this is Samantha, from my class," I looked the girl in the eye. She disgusted me, she just wanted to get with my father so she was pretending to be nice to me.

"She looks just like you! Very beautiful," she added dropping a hint that she thought he looked good.

"I have to get to class," I said ducking out before any more could be said.

I grabbed my science and french books ducked into my classroom, and sat down, without any one noticing.

I started drawing not consciously knowing what it was. Grandma Esme had always taught me art in the afternoons, so I got quite good at it, so that the drawings looked life like. I looked down at the drawing after a while and found that it was Nicola and I. I had my arm hung over her shoulder, and she had hers wrapped around my waist. We both had huge smiles on our faces. I sighed wishing that my life could someday be like that, but being what I am I could never. Besides my family not allowing it, I would just have to leave after a decade and never see her again.

"That looks really good!" someone said standing behind me. It was a boy with messy hair, and full lips.

"Thanks, I used to take art classes all afternoon with my mom," I said looking at his eyes.

"My name is Nick, your Nessie right?" he said reaching his hand out to me. I took it in mine, looking deep into his eyes, they overwhelmed me.

"Yeah, it's uhm, nice to meet you Nick," I said sounding stupid.

"That's Nicola, and you right? I'm glad she has a friend like you," I was surprised he knew who it was.

"Yeah, she is one of the nicest people here. That I know of," I answered as he sat down in Nicola's chair.

"Yeah Nicola has always been like that," he sighed.

"So you and Nicola have been in the same class for a long time?" I questioned.

"Yeah she is my sister, we were born ten minutes apart. I am older, I would do anything for her, I swear," I started to notice how their facial features were very much the same. When I had first saw Nick I thought he was just another one of those guys that would make crude noises, and hit on hot girls. He was very much different, he truly cared that Nicola had a friend. Without Jacob here to remind me how much he loved me, and I loved him, I think I started to actually like Nick. Is that wrong? Is it wrong? Of course it is wrong!

"She is very lucky to have a brother like you Nick, really. She deserves you, just as much as you deserve her," I smiled.

"Maybe more," he added. We laughed and he left when he saw Nicola walk in.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked putting her stuff down.

"No one. Do you like my picture? It's of you and I!" I said changing the subject and lifting my notebook to show her.

"Yeah it looks real!" she said looking at it closer, and noticing in the bottom right corner I had wrote, _Dear Nicola, I promise to never forget you. Love, Renesmee, Carlie, Cullen. _"It is beautiful Nessie, really!"

"I want you to have it," I said ripping it out of my notebook.

"I couldn't," she said raising her hands in defense.

"Of course you can! It's not like I'm giving you diamonds or something," I laughed handing her the picture.

"I just wish I could give you something in return," she sighed memorizing ever tiny detailed line of the picture.

"There is no need," I said as Ms. Hewitt our science teacher walked in, and the bell rang.

We sat in silence through the class as Ms. Hewitt talked about history. Finally it came time for french and Mrs. Farley came in.

I liked french and I didn't realize it would be weird if I could speak french so I said, "Bonjour madame farley il est agreable de vous rencontrer! Je suis cullen nessie comment etes-vous?" which translates to, 'Hello Mrs. Farley it is nice to meet you! I am Nessie Cullen how are you?' she was one of the only teachers I had not met.

"Bonjour nessie je suis tres bien, merci, et vous?" she replied, saying, 'Hello Nessie I am very well thank you, and yourself?'

"Tres bien!" I answered smiling widely. By now everyone was looking at either Mrs. Farley or I, wondering what we just said.

I just repeated what Mrs. Farley said for the rest of class, trying not to draw attention to my self. Any more than I already had.

I flew out of the class room as the bell rang and put my stuff in my locker. Maybe a little too fast . . .

I just finished putting my last assigned book, in my bag when Nicola was there, "I didn't know you could speak french," she said putting her binder in her locker.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," I said under my breath.

"Where do you live? Maybe we could walk home together," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"I would love to, but we live out of town so I have to ride with my family," I said turning to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved.

"Bye," I heard her whisper.

So the minute I got to the cars, the questions began. "Where were you at break? At lunch? I was worried sick!" mom screamed.

"I was with a friend, calm down!" I said hopping into Emmett's jeep.

"Bella is not the only one worried about you! We all were!" Aunt Rose spoke as uncle Emmett started the engine.

"It's not like I'm going to die or anything," I said crossing my arms.

I didn't speak the rest of the way home and when we got their I went straight to my room and started reading. After half an hour I was finished reading, and finished my homework. So I pulled out my sketch book and made more drawings of Nicola and I.

I was so wrapped up in drawing I didn't notice anyone come in, "those are very beautiful, who is the girl with you?" grandma Esme asked as I whipped my head around.

"A girl I met at school," I admitted.

"Why is it that you are drawing her?" she pressed.

"Because in the seven years I have been alive, she is the first friend that I can actually talk to about stuff," I moved over and sat on my bed.

"You know you could talk to me," I had hurt her feelings.

"Yeah but dad would just find out," which was true if he knew I said something to grandma he would just read her mind and find what it was.

"Oh honey," she said sitting down and wrapping her arm around me.

"I just liked having someone my age that I could do fun things with. I want to have a real high school experience, but because of who I am I can't," I felt tears starting to well in my eyes.

"You know what? You should have the girl over, after school on Friday, I'll talk to Carlisle and see what he says," she whispered so only I could hear.

"You mean it?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, but you can't think about it. Your father can't know," she warned shaking her finger at me, "now come on it's time for you to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of Veiw

"Hey Nicola!" I said as I walked up to our lockers.

"Hey Nessie! How are you?" she smiled looking away from her locker.

"Great! Guess what! Esme said I could invite you over Friday after school! Do you want to come?" I was overly excited.

"What?" I heard my dad gasp.

"Yeah I'll just have to talk to my mom!" she beamed at me.

I looked around her to where my parents were standing at their lockers, they found out. "Let's go to the class room," I said grabbing my books and pulling Nicola in before my family could come talk to me.

Nicola and I talked about what we were going to do when she came, and the whole time I could see Nicolas watching. I saw my self lost in his eyes, until the bell rang and snapped me out of the trance.

Social Studies and Phys-Ed went by pretty fast. Before I knew it we were in math with Mr. Sawyer. Then lunch came, "Do you want to eat with us again?" Emma asked.

"Actually," I paused to look at my family, "I think I will," I grabbed my lunch and tried to duck past my family.

We walked to the classroom without stopping, and sat down. Yesterday none of the kids came to me to help them. They were all probably too shy but today Emily came and asked if I could open her can of juice. I happily did, just glad I could help. As I did this with a huge grin on my face I saw a figure walk by the window. It was Rose. "Gawd Rose," I mumbled under my breath.

"Who's Rose?" Ashlee asked.

"My sister," I said forcing a smile onto my face.

"Which one? The short one, the brown haired one, or the blonde one?" Emma questioned.

"The blonde one," I sighed pushing my, bag lunch away.

"Can I ask you something?" Ashlee, looked at me.

"Sure?" I said making it sound like a question itself.

"Does she have something going on with the big one?" Of course they had already been noticed.

"I don't know," I lied.

"They just seem really close, when I see them in the hall," she added.

I didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying, and when the little kids had to go outside I left to put my lunch in my locker.

"Renesmee," shit! My mom was the only that called me that unless I was in trouble.

I turned to see her standing there, "Hi Bella," I said smirking at the fact I didn't have to call her mom.

"Where were you at lunch?" she pushed.

"I was with my friends. Why does it matter?" I asked turning away and grabbing my english books.

"We were all worried," she said with wide eyes.

"Well I can take care of myself." I hissed through my teeth.

"I also wanted to know why you invited that girl over without permission," of course she found out.

"Esme said I could," I spat, closing my locker and turning towards my classroom.

"She is not your mother," she hissed too low for human ears.

"It is her house!" I said stomping into my classroom.

This time I pulled out my notebook and started drawing Nick and I. In the picture we were laying in a meadow, there were beautiful flowers everywhere around us. I worked on it until Nicola came in, and sat down. "Is that Nick?" she asked eyeing the picture.

"No!" I blurted out closing my notebook.

"Okay? Uhm, your sister is standing outside our classroom. She asked me to tell you to go out and see her," ugh why?

"Which one?" I asked starting on another drawing this time of our whole class.

"The one with brown hair, I think," she said, watching me draw.

"Damn! I am not going out there," I mumbled.

"Why? It's not like she is your mother waiting to punish you," she laughed.

"Whatever she want's to say can wait until we are at home. Hey uhm what is that kid back there's name?" I asked as I pointed to a boy in the corner of the room, I had already drawn Emma, Nicola, Ashlee, Nick, and I and wrote our names beside each person, now I had drawn, a kid that sat beside Nicola.

"That's Lucas," she said and watched as I wrote his name.

We continued this with Carrie, Dianna, Weyn, and Jessica, before Mr. Mooney came in.

The bell rang two minutes later.

Mr. Mooney waited while the last of the kids came into the class room.

I didn't pay much attention, only speaking when spoken too, and all that stuff. Half way through class I got bored and asked to go to the bathroom. I walked down the hall to the bathroom, and was met by my oh so perky aunt.

"How did you know I would be here?" I gaped.

"The bathroom went blank," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you want Alice?" I said rudely.

"Honestly, I just wanted to get out of class," she laughed.

"You're not the only one!" I smiled.

"Also I wanted to ask you why you invited that girl over," she became serious.

"Because Esme said I could!" I said before rushing out of the bathroom and back to the classroom.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and before I could blink it seemed I was home, and listening to my father yell at my grandmother.

"Why did you tell her she could have someone over?" he exclaimed.

"Because she is just a little girl, she needs to know what it is like to have friends," Esme said in her calm voice.

"I am her father! I should be making those decisions!" I listened from my room.

"Well it is my house, not yours!" It was technically grandpa Carlisle's but he would be on grandma Esme's side anyway.

"What does Carlisle say about this?" he knew the answer! Grandpa would do anything for grandma, just like dad would do anything for mom.

"He agrees that Renesmee should have some friends," grandma said only slightly raising her voice.

"Do the others know?" he hissed.

"Your father is going to hold a family meeting concerning the fact that a human will be over for the after noon. You all may go hunting so as not to be here when she comes, or you can all stay, it is your choice," I was glad I had grandma at these times.

I was pulled away from their conversation by a knock on my door. "come in," I groaned.

"Where were you at lunch?" my mother said opening the door.

"I was with my friends same as yesterday," I answered blankly. I had my drawings of Nick, and Nicola, and our class spread over my desk.

"What about breaks?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was in my classroom, drawing," I said trying to hide the ones on my desk.

She peered around me, "Who is this?" she asked grabbing the one of Nick and I.

"A friend," I mumbled looking away.

"What about this. This girl?" she picked up a coloured picture of Nicola and I.

"That's Nicola, she is coming over tomorrow," I didn't have the courage to look at her.

"Why are you drawing them?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, that's like asking why you love dad!" I said finally locking eyes with her. She just watched me, waiting for an answer, "because I care about them," I said under my breath.

"Oh," she said shocked.

"I am hungry, can I go and eat now?" I hissed.

"Yeah, sure," she was still shocked at what I said.

I went to kitchen and found grandma Esme at the table with a newspaper.

"Sorry," I said bowing my head down.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" she looked up shocked.

"I heard what dad said to you. It was my fault he said that," I looked up at her.

"Darling no, it was not your fault," she said getting up and pulling me into a hug.

"But it was! I am the one that is having the friend over!" I cried, tears leaking through my eyes.

"No your father's childhood was so long ago. He often forgets what it is like to be your age. A child needs friends, and I will not let him deprive you of that," I was so glad someone understood.

"Grandma?" I asked looking up at her, "can we bake some cookies? Like real grandparents and children would do?" I was hopeful.

"Sure we can! We will bake them so you and your friend can have them tomorrow!" she smiled. Which made me laugh.

"Are all of the kids home?" grandpa Carlisle asked, walking in, as grandma pulled the cookies out of the oven and turned it off.

"Yes I believe they are in the family room," she said walking over and kissing him.

"Eww," I groaned sarcastically, I had seen this many times before it didn't really bother me.

"Oh hush and go bring the others to the dining room," she said pushing me away and kissing grandpa again.

I didn't need to though because at that moment they all walked in Emmett came in first, "get a room!" he bellowed.

"Your just as bad as Nessie," grandma teased.

"Hey!" I paused, "I am more mature than EMMETT!" this made everyone but Emmett laugh.

"Hey!" Emmett, yelled.

"You have to admit Emmett. She has a point," uncle Jasper laughed.

"Yes well, I would like to ask all of you to come to the dining room for a family meeting please," grandpa said changing the subject so there would be no fighting.

We all sat around the table and waited for grandpa to start talking.

"I am sure you are all aware that Renesmee will be having a human friend over tomorrow," he started looking at each of us. "There is a decision you each have to make, and that is whether you will go out hunting, or if you will stay."

"Oooh, I am staying it has been so long since Bella was a human, I almost forget what it is like to interact with them!" Alice exclaimed.

"I suppose I will stay as well," Jasper strained to say.

"You are all insane! I am not staying. Emmett!" Rose said sharply looking at Emmett.

"I guess I'm going hunting too," he said sounding sad.

"Edward, Bella?" grandpa asked after they didn't answer for a while.

"They will end up staying," Alice sighed.

Dad opened his mouth to say something, "don't bother, you know not to bet against Alice," mom said covering his mouth with her hand.

Dad sighed and slouched back in his chair.

"Well I think I'll go hunting," I contemplated this sarcastically.

None of them knew what to say, and just stared at me in shock.

"I'm kidding!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up.

"Not funny," mom said crossing her arms.

"It's not like I just said I was going to kill someone!" sometimes I think they will never be able to stay with the trends.

Later that night after I had finished eating, and it had been cleaned up I sat in the dining room alone, with all my drawings spread across the table. I had the picture of Nick and I in a meadow in one hand and a similar picture of Jake and I in the other.

"You truly are a wonderful artist," my dad said kissing the top of my head.

"It doesn't compare to your piano playing," I sighed sadly.

"What's bothering you sweety?" he asked sitting down and picking up a picture of the Denali's.

"Everything dad!" I looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean Nessie?" he stared bac

"I mean, I want a normal life like every other kid. But because of who I am I never even had a child hood! I watch kids that have been alive for the same amount of years that I have, and I realize that I will never get that!" I started to sob.

"Nessie that's not true, you may never get those years back, but that doesn't mean you can't have a normal life." he put his hand on my shoulder.

I roughly shrugged him off me, "Yes, it, is. I am not normal, and therefore I cannot live a normal life. I am half vampire for crying out loud! And to top that off I am imprinted on by a werewolf shapeshifter thing," I screamed waving the picture of Jake and I in front of him.

I slammed both pictures face down, on the table and stormed to my room. I knew it would be very loud even for my ears but I didn't care. I slammed my door, locked it, and put a KE$HA CD on full blast.

I laid back on my bed and let the music drown all other sounds out. Before I knew it I was asleep, and dreaming, in the dream it was christmas. It was Nick and I.

_"There finally here!" I was smiling._  
_Nick and I walked to the door and greeted our family, Nicola, and two others I thought to be his parents.  
"We are so glad you could make it!" I said hugging each of them.  
"It's good to see you again!" his mother said pulling away from our hug to look at me.  
"How's your family? Are they coming as well?" his father asked.  
"They are doing well, but sadly they could not make it today," I frowned.  
"Please, come in," Nick said directing them inside.  
We all made our way to the family room, I sat down on the couch and Nick sat down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders._

"Renesmee! Oh dear god what if she's hurt! Edward!" my mother was having a break down on the other side of my door.

This is what woke me up form my slumber, I looked over at my clock and it read 9:30 it had only been 5:00 when I came up here. I realized that I still had my music blaring but I ignored that a rushed to my door. I flung it open and found my parents, and grandfather standing there debating what to do.

"Renesmee!" my mom cried embracing me in a hug.

"Mom! What's wrong? What happened?" I exclaimed looking around to see what was the matter.

"When you didn't come out of your room to eat, we got worried," she tearlessly sobbed into my shirt.

"It's okay mom, I'm fine. I just fell asleep that's all," I comforted her.

"Is she alright?" grandma asked running up and hugging me.

"Yes grandma I'm fine. But I am hungry," I said grasping my stomach.

"I would bet! You poor thing, you haven't eaten since lunch," she joked pulling me with her to the kitchen to eat.

I happily ate, not caring enough to pay attention to what it was. When I was finished I went up to my room, brushed my teeth, and got ready for bed. My parents came in to say good night. They were about to leave.

"Dad?" I whispered. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Yes Nessie?" he asked.

"It's Renesmee!" mom called from the family room.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it," I got up and hugged him.

"I know sweety," he said kissing the top of my head.

He left closing the door silently. Within seconds it seemed I had slept and woken up again. This time when I checked the clock it said 5:00 AM this time. "Might as well get up now," I groaned rolling off my bed. I trudged into the shower. When I was finished, I got out and into clothing that I hoped Alice would approve of. A small knock came on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Are you ready for hair and makeup Nessie?" Alice beamed, she enjoyed anything that had to do with hair and makeup and clothing.

"Can I eat first?" I asked turning towards her.

"Fine. I'll give you twenty-five minutes," she huffed.

With that I ran downstairs and pulled our a bowl, spoon, milk, and cheerios. I quickly poured myself a bowl and ate it. Then I put everything away and ran back up stairs to Alice. By now it was 6:45.

I sat down and let Alice work away. It took her an hour and a half to finish.

"Finished!" she declared, stepping back to look at the finished project.

"Finally! It's been over an hour," I said getting up and grabbing my backpack.

"That's the price for beauty," she laughed.

"Yeah not you have to pay it," I stuck my tongue out at her.

I walked to the kitchen where grandma Esme was making my lunch, and dad was reading one of our many newspapers.

"What's up?" I asked sitting across the island from my dad.

"I really wish you wouldn't wear so much makeup," he sighed putting his paper down.

"It's not my fault Alice does my makeup," I laughed.

"You have to admit, she needs a little. I mean she is half human in a family of perfect, beautiful vampires," Rose stated, walking in with Emmett.

"Apparently we have a reputation to maintain," Emmett said half heartedly.

"You all need to get to school. Your principal said you will be having an assembly, so the other children can see you," grandma said handing me my lunch and pushing us out of the house.

We got to school and I rushed ahead of everyone else. I got to my locker, and put my bag in. I got my Social Studies books, and waited, because Nicola wasn't there yet. Jasper saw me standing there and came over.

"Is something the matter?" obviously he knew I was disappointed because Nicola wasn't here, well he knew I was disappointed.

"No I'm just waiting for a friend," I sighed.

"Are you sure?" he said as I felt a wave of joy rush through me.

"Jasper!" I laughed smiling, "Stop it!" everyone looked at us, me with a huge smile on my face, yelling at him. Jasper with his smug smile, holding back a laugh.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he laughed.

"Jasper!" I yelled as Nicola walked up.

"Uhm are you okay?" she asked questioning how I was yelling at Jasper with a stupid grin on my face.

"I'm fine, and _calm_," I said meaning for Jasper to stop.

"Okay, well my mom said I could come after school," she said pulling her books out and Jasper left.

"Yay, that is wonderful. But I should warn you, my family is kind of crazy," I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I think I'll be okay. I mean they won't kill me!" she laughed. I just stared at her.

"Uhm yeah. Right," I chuckled nervously.

"Everyone to the gymnasium for an assembly please," Mr. Mackey our principal said over the intercom.

We all got up and made our way to the gym, there were bleachers set out for us to sit on.

Once everyone was sitting Mr. Mackey came out and stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello students! This assembly is being held so we can introduce the new students, I am sure you have all seen them in the hall. I would like to invite the Cullens, and hales to join me." he announced. I groaned and got up.

I met my 'siblings' in the middle of the room where Mr. Mackey was.

"Rosalie Hale." Rose waved, "Jasper Hale," Jasper gave a slight head nod. "Bella hale," mom waved. "Edward Cullen," dad smiled showing his teeth and raised his hand. "Emmett Cullen," Emmett smiled raising both arms in the air. "Alice Cullen," Alice beamed at them and waved. "and Renesmee Cullen," I gave a small wave.

I was getting my lunch, and was ready to bolt so not to be stopped by any of my family. But instead they sent Emmett over.

"You don't mind if I take Nessie from you do you?" he asked flashing his teeth at Nicola.

"Uhm, no." she stammered.

"Great, Nessie your mo- er Bella wants you to eat lunch with us," he said turning towards me.

"Of course she does," I said under my breath.

I followed Emmett on to the stage, where everyone ate. When mom saw me her face lit up. I sat down beside Rose and pulled out my sandwich and 'tomato juice'.

"We are glad you could eat with us!" mom beamed.

"I didn't have much of a choice," I said glaring at Emmett.

I opened the bottle of tomato juice and chugged it down, "mmmmmm... that was so good," I teased. It wasn't human I knew that.

"Not funny," Jasper warned.

"Like you would know. Oh yeah you would," I blushed.

They all got a good laugh out of this. I quickly ate half of my sandwich.

"I uhm have to go get ready for class," I announced getting up.

"You hardly ate anything," dad objected.

"Your talking," I smiled smugly.

I went to my locker and grabbed my english books, and sketch pad. I sat down in the classroom and started drawing. It was a collage of people there was Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, mom, dad, Nicola, Nick, and in the middle me.

"Are those your parents?" Nicola asked pointing at Esme and Carlisle.

"Yeah that's Esme," I pointed to her, "and that's Carlisle," I pointed to him.

"Who's that?" she pointed to Jacob.

I sighed, "Jacob."

"Is he your brother?" haha yeah Jake is my brother! That's great.

"No he is just a family friend," truthfully I wasn't sure if he was more than that anymore.

"So, what do you think we should do at your house?" she changed the subject.

"Do you like video games? We have a bunch of video games, we could play them on the flat screen. If I can convince Esme to make the boys get off that is." I was suddenly really excited.

"Video games sound fun!" she agreed.

We talked about what we would do until Mr. Mooney came in and started class. The rest of the day seemed to rush by, and before I knew it the bell was ringing for everyone to go home.

Nicola and I grabbed our stuff, and headed outside. The only ones out there were mom and dad, great.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as we approached.

"They left already, Emmett and Rosalie were going hunting this even remember?" mom reminded me.

"So we get to ride the stupid shiny volvo?" I asked.

"It is not stupid," dad said.

"Whatever, come on Nicola," I pulled her in the volvo.

Mom and dad got in, and started driving.

"Your Edward and Bella right?" Nicola asked.

"Yes that is us," mom said turning around.

"Your sister is a great artist," Nicola chimed.

"You should see Esme's work, she started teaching me when I was only weeks old to do art. She is so much better than me!" I smiled.

"Why is it that you never call her mom. If she has been that to you since you were so young?" shit what do I say?

"It is sometimes easier in a house as big as ours to just address people by names," I laughed.

"Oh, but I've heard your siblings talking about her, and they called her mom," she had me there.

"Honestly I grew up thinking Edward was my father. He looks very much like my own, but they were brothers," I laughed.

"That makes sense," she said nodding.

Mom and dad were stifling laughs.

We finally got to the house, and there waiting outside was Alice, and Jasper.

"This is my sister Alice, and my brother Jasper," I said as we approached them.

"Hi, it is so nice to meet you, mom will be so glad your here," Alice chirped, oh god.

"It's nice to meet you too?" she said making it sound like a question.

I lead her into the house and to the kitchen where Esme was.

"Nicola this is Esme my er mom of sorts. Esme this is Nicola," I smiled.

"Hello Nicola it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Esme stretched her hand towards Nicola.

"In person?" Nicola questioned, taking Esme's hand.

"Yes I have seen many pictures of you, that Renesmee has drawn," oh dear god. Why me? Why now?

"Anyway, are you thirsty Nicola? We have a wide selection to choose from," I said changing the subject, so as not to embarrass me further.

"Do you have any cola?" she asked.

I honestly didn't know, I never drank any human beverages, I didn't even know if I could, "do we?" I asked looking at Esme.

"I believe we do," she said and then went to the fridge and grabbed a can, "is this alright dear?" She held up a red can that said Coca Cola.

"Yes that is fine, thank you," she started blushing.

"Should we do our homework, first, so we can get it out of the way?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she agreed.

We were both finished our homework in half and hour, and Nicola was done her drink so I got her another can.

We sat on the couch in front of the flat screen and held our controllers. We were playing Mario Karts, so we had those steering wheel shaped things that the controllers fit into.

"You know, I think I am going to call you Cola." I announced as we rounded a corner on the game. "Because it's in your name and you like coca cola," I leaned in towards her and ended up crashing on the game.

"Haha okay," she laughed and leaned in to me making me lean the other way.

There was a long pause while we just played the game, "so uhm can I ask you something?" Cola said breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure," I said putting the controller down.

She heaved a sigh, "do you like Nick? Don't tell him I told you, but he gave me ten bucks for agreeing I'd ask you."

"Kind of. I guess," I contemplated this, it was so wrong, but so true.

"Yes! Finally we will be rid of that dog!" I heard my dad say, but was quite sure Cola could not.

"Edward!" I heard mom yell at him.

"He has been asking non-stop about you, and I saw that picture you drew of him. Although it was beautiful, it was hard to look at, him being my brother and all," she blushed embarrassed.

"I know I feel the same way, whenever I hear people talk about my siblings," which was true, I mean they are my aunt's, uncle's and parents, and I do not want to think about them that way.

"I'm making dinner now, is pizza okay Nicola?" grandma Esme asked walking in.

"Yeah pizza is fine, thanks" Cola answered, as the screen flashed, naming the winner.

"Would you two like to make your own pizza?" Esme asked looking from Cola to me.

"What do ya say Cola?" I looked from Esme to Cola

"Sure. It sounds like fun!" she agreed. I turned the game off and we followed Esme back to the kitchen.

We got to kitchen, to find Alice bouncing around, and Jasper watching her from the corner.

"Can I help mom? Please, you never let me help! I promise I'll be careful," she added batting her eyelashes, and making her lip stick out in a pout.

"Fine, but I am not letting you use the stove. You almost KILLED us all the last time I let you," It was true Alice thought it would be nice to bake some cookies, and ended up starting the house on fire when everyone was inside.

Alice's eyes glazed over, "I am pretty sure everything will be okay, but with Nessie and everything . . ." she trailed off.

We started making our pizza's and I saw Alice wrinkling her nose at the smell. I nudged Cola and picked up some flour, she did the same. I pointed at Alice and she caught on, "1," I whispered, "2," Alice was absorbed in spreading sauce, "3!" and we flung the flour at her.

"RENESMEE!" she screamed. "I reak!" she plugged her nose, and we burst into laughter. Then she picked up the bottle of pizza sauce and squirted us.

"Oh it's on!" Nicola and I yelled in sync.

So that is how the food fight started. We screamed and laughed as Jasper stood in the corner with a stupid smile on his face.

It only lasted five minutes when Esme came, "What _happened_ in here?" she asked glaring at Alice.

"They threw flour at me!" Alice exclaimed pointing at us.

"Well she squirted us with pizza sauce," I accused.

"Go get cleaned up. I will finish cooking and your fathers will speak with you later," it wouldn't just be dad. It would be mom, dad, grandpa, and grandma, and, well everyone.

"Come on Cola," I pulled her away.

"What did she mean by father_**s**_?" she asked emphasizing the plural.

"Nothing, she meant to say father," I said too quickly.

I leant Cola some clothes to wear, and we washed off all the flour.

We walked to the kitchen where Esme was cutting the pizza's.

"What time did your mother want you home dear?" she asked Nicola placing the pizza's on the island.

"She said she would pick me up around eight," that's in an hour, dang!

Esme pulled out two plates and put a slice on each. She placed one in front of Cola and one in front of me.

"So when is gra- er Carlisle, going to be home?" I asked taking a bite.

"two minutes, eighteen seconds," Alice said walking in, still covered in flour and pizza sauce.

"Alice why didn't you change?" Esme asked.

"No one will let me in my closet. They say I will end up playing dress up with Nessie's friend. But I have to be honest, I saw it happening too," Esme hung her head and shook it disapprovingly.

At that time Carlisle came in, "I'm ho-ome," he called. He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. "What happened in here?"

"Esme let Alice cook," I smiled smugly.

"They through flour at me!" Alice accused.

"She squirted us with pizza sauce!" I stood up, and pointed my arm towards Alice.

"That's enough girls. We can talk about this when Nicola goes home," he looked at us, with a questioning look.

"Yes, dad," Alice agreed.

"Yes Carlisle," I agreed.

"It is nice to meet you Nicola, I am Carlisle, Nessie's adoptive father," he shot his hand out towards her. She took it.

"Hi," she blushed.

"Are Rosalie and Emmett still hiking?" he asked not one person in particular.

"Yeah they will be home in twenty minutes. Heads up Nessie, Emmett wants to play video games," Alice said glaring at me.

"Alice go get cleaned up," Esme said heaving a sigh.

"Fine! You all better let me in my closet!" she yelled storming out of the room.

"I don't think Alice likes me very much," Cola said finishing the last piece of her pizza.

"Trust me, it's not you. It's me," I laughed.

"Would you like some more pizza Nicola?" Esme asked.

"No thank you," she replied as Esme grabbed our plates and put them in sink.

We were in the family room playing mario kart again. "Why don't you guys all eat together?" Cola asked after a while.

"Because my family is WEIRD! I told you that already," I burst out laughing.

"Hey Nessie it's my turn move over," Emmett boomed. Cola turned and stopped, her face was priceless as she stared up at Emmett.

"Stop scaring her!" I yelled jumping on his back.

"Am I scaring her?" he asked sarcastically.

"YES!" I screamed in his ear.

"Well I am sorry. I'm Emmett by the way," he flashed a tooth filled smile at her. *SMACK* Rosalie hit him across the back of the head.

"Ow." he looked at Rose.

"You. Are. Scaring. Her." Rose explained to him like he was stupid. Okay he is but, you get the point.

"Sorry about my brother. I'm Rosalie, it is nice to meet you," she extended her hand. Nicola took it thinking she was just like everyone else. Extremely nice. I gaped in shocked confusion.

"Did she hit her head on your hike or something?" I asked watching as Emmett gave Rosalie the same look I was.

"What I have a heart too!" she exclaimed.

"Not one that beats," I scoffed under my breath. She shot a glare at me. I shot one right back.

"Nicola your mom is here," Carlisle said breaking our glare fest.

"Thanks," she got up and grabbed her bag. I followed her to the door.

"I'm Nessie nice to meet you," I stuck my hand out, and smiled at Nicola's mom.

"Hi Nessie I'm Cassie Johnson, Nicola's mom. Are you Nessie's parents?" she shook my hand and then looked up at Esme and Carlisle.

"Yes," Esme replied.

"I'm adopted," I said so she didn't think they were actually my parents.

I could see Nick walking up the steps behind his mother.

"Hi Nick!" I waved.

"Hey Nessie," he replied with a wave. "uhm dad says he will be home soon, so we should probably go."

"Alright. It was nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Bye Nessie," Nick and Cola said at the same time.

"Why does no one understand that her name is Ren- es- me?" mom shouted from upstairs.

"Bye guys!" I waved.

With that they were gone.

I was going to go to my room but Esme stopped me. "You too Alice," she said looking at Alice who was trying to escape.

We both sighed and followed her to the family room.

"I think that went well," I said after ten minutes of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of Veiw

"Why did you throw flour at your aunt?" grandma asked.

"Yeah, now thanks to you I can't get the smell of human food off," Alice glared at me.

"I thought it would be funny," I stated trying to act casual.

"You were trying to be funny?" grandma questioned.

"Well she squirted pizza sauce on us!" I accused.

"You started it!" Alice yelled.

"Nuh uh," I fought back.

"Yuh huh," oh grandma Esme was getting mad.

"You know what, I'm not even going to try. Your father's can deal with you. Carlisle, Edward! Take care of your daughters!" Yup definitely mad.

In a flash they were standing in front of us and grandma was gone.

"Hi daddy," I said making my best puppy dog face.

"Don't even bother Renesmee. I saw what happened today," shit he probably saw it in everyone's heads. _I hate having a dad that can mind read!_

"I heard that Renesmee," ugh now even my thoughts aren't private.

"Then get out of my head!" I screamed. Everyone turned, and stared at me. Yeah that was a bad idea.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You do not yell at your father like that!" Oh shit, as much as I was afraid of my father, I was more afraid of my mother. She has this whole I brought you into the world, and I can take you out thing going on. She scares me.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled.

"Go to your room!" she said pointing to the stairs.

_Yeah I am in a heap of shit now!_

"Renesmee!" my dad exclaimed.

"SOR- RY!" I exclaimed flailing my arms up, and down.

I trudged to my room, slammed my door shut, and sat down on my bed. I pulled my sketch book and coloured pencils. I started drawing, this time it was Nick and I. I was on Nick's back with my legs wrapped around his waist. My head was rested on his shoulder, and our heads leant in towards each others.

* * *

It was approximately an hour after I was sent to my room, I was still working on the picture of Nick and I. When someone knocked on the door, I tried to ignore it at first but they knocked again.

"Come in," I mumbled barely audible even for a vampire.

I expected both of my parents to walk in but to my dismay it was only my father. I crossed my arms and turned my head away.

He came and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Let's just get this over with. What do you have the joy of doing to me?" I huffed still not looking at him.

"Renesmee, I do not enjoy punishing you. You know that, don't you?" he put his hand on my knee but I jerked away.

"Seems like you do!" I scoffed.

"No parent enjoys punishing their child, but their are things that cannot go unpunished." he tried to look me in the eyes.

"What if I was in grade two? Would I get in trouble for that?" I locked eyes with him.

"Probably not," he admitted. I scoffed.

"I hate my life! I hate PRETENDING!" tears started to blur my vision.

"Renesmee, you hardly have to pretend!" he laughed.

"Hardly? I have to pretend my grandparents adopted me! I have to pretend my aunts, uncles and PARENTS, are my siblings! I have to pretend my whole family aren't bloodsucking MONSTERS! I have to pretend I wasn't imprinted on by a wolf! I have to pretend I am not in love with some one that I can never be with!" I started to sob.

"You know that we excepted that you and Jake were going to be together," He watched my face with contentment.

"It's not Jake," I said between sobs.

"What do you mean?" he questioned trying to get me to look at him.

I shoved the picture I had just drawn at him. Nick was in khaki pants and an unbuttoned blue button up shirt. I was in jean shorts, and a plain white T-shirt.

"He's HUMAN! Of course it can't be like you and mom were," I couldn't stand to look at him, I was DISGUSTED.

"This has nothing to do with your mother!" he raised his voice.

"It has everything to do with her! You told her, when she was still human! I can't! Dad I wake up each morning wishing I could go back to my dreams! You want to know why? Because I'm human! not just half human fully human! None of you are there! No vampires or other mythical creatures. Best of all, Nick is there, and everything feels right!" I heard a gasp come from down stairs.

"No Jake! Calm down!" there was a ripping sound, a growl and then a crash, as glass broke.

"How could you?" I spat into my fathers face.

"Renesmee I-" I cut him off.

"My life is ruined!" the tears burnt hot on my cheeks.

I ran down stairs to find my grandmother/mother, cleaning up the glass. Somehow I didn't care. I was happy he left. All I wanted was for my life with Nick to be possible.

I straightened my posture, and smiled.

"Grandma?" she turned and looked at me. "Do you need any help?" this surprised her, I could tell by the look on her face.

"I think I can handle it, I am almost finished anyway," she sighed standing up.

"Okay," I agreed with a nod.

"Thanks for the offer," she smiled.

I turned around and went back to my room.

* * *

I stood in front of my wall of drawings. I looked at all of them, but kept stopping on two, the first picture I did of Nick and I and the similar one with Jake and I. Eventually the one of Jake and I started making me angry, so I tore it down off of my wall and ripped it apart.

"Wow," some one said from behind me. I whipped my head around, leaned into a crouch and let a growl rip from my teeth. "I mean I've always wanted to do that, but I never thought I would see you do it," It was Rose.

"I don't know, it just made me so angry," I sighed straightening up.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked looking sincere.

"Yeah right! Like I want the whole house to know any more!" I scoffed.

"We could go for ice cream and talk about it there," she offered.

"That would be nice," I smiled clenching the pieces of the picture.

"Why don't you let me take that?" she said noticing my clenched hand and reaching for the shards.

I let her take them, not caring what she did with them.

We drove into town to the local ice cream place, I ordered a chocolate sundae. We sat in a booth away from all the others.

"You can tell me as much or as little as you want," she said placing her hand over mine.

"Well, it started when I became friends with Nicola. Her brother noticed and came to talk to me. After that I started drawing him, and somewhere in the middle I fell in love with him. But I'm supposed to be with Jacob, my name is supposed to end up being Renesmee Carlie Black. I know I am disgusting and wrong but I can't help it," I sighed, before taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"You are not disgusting or wrong," she assured me.

"Then why did Jacob break a window?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because he is a dog that's why," She laughed. I let myself give a small laugh as well.

"You want to know what the weirdest part is?" I asked looking at my sundae.

"I am here to listen to whatever you want to tell me," she said encouragingly.

"When I was down stairs staring at the shattered window. I, I was, happy. Happy that he left," I can't believe I just said that.

"Renesmee can _I _tell you something?" she asked.

I nodded, eating more of my sundae.

"I've always known that you weren't really meant to be Jacob. I just didn't want to say anything, because I couldn't stand breaking your heart," she smiled at me and it hearing that did the opposite of break my heart, in fact. It helped mend it back together.

"Thanks Rose, I really needed to hear that!" I returned the smile. "But that still doesn't mean I can be with Nick," I said as I realized this.

"It worked for your parents," she said lowly so no one eavesdropping could hear.

"But that's different," I huffed.

"How?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"They would never allow me to tell him, I couldn't hurt Nicola by taking her twin brother away, there is no way he is going to find out on his own, and well I'm not them," I sighed.

"I think that if you are really meant to be with him, that the family would allow you to tell him, eventually that is. As for Nicola, I am sure that she would understand if her brother feels the same way," did he? Did Nick like me like I liked him?

"I don't know if he does," I sighed.

"Any guy would be crazy not to like you. You're an Cullen for Pete's sake!" She laughed, but she was serious.

I let myself laugh a little, I was so grateful I could talk to her about this and not have everyone else know.

"You won't tell mom or dad will you?" I asked.

"Only if you want me too," she assured me.

"But like you won't _think about it either,"_ I added the last part too low for any one to hear but her.

"I will do my best," that made me feel better.

Her phone went off.

_"Hello?" she answered._

_"Rosalie do you know where Renesmee is? She isn't in her room, and no one else knows where she is." Dad sounded panicked._

_"Have you all gone deaf? I had a whole conversation with her, and then we agreed to go out for ice cream," she laughed._

_"Sorry Eddy, we thought it would be funny!" Emmett laughed from the background._

_"I am going to-" _The conversation was cut off because dad hung up.

"Looks like we should get back home," she laughed flipping her phone shut.

"Yeah, I guess so," I laughed and finished off my sundae.

* * *

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked standing in the door way of her and dads room.

"Sure honey, what's up?" she smiled. Even if I wasn't going to end up with Jacob I had to make sure he was okay.

"Is Jake okay?" I was looking at the floor.

"He will be just fine Renesmee," she assured me, but I wasn't so sure that was true.

"But I don't love him any more, I love . . . Nick," this shocked her, and she stood there wide eyed her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"Oh," that's what she said, that's all she could.

"Yeah but even though I love him, I can't be with him. He is human, I can't tell him, and he won't find out the same way you did," I made sure to say each word slowly so I wouldn't talk too fast.

"I thought that you loved Jacob," she wasn't looking at me.

"I thought so too, but mom, I just don't feel it. But when I'm with Nick, even just seeing him in the hall, I, I get this feeling that I am supposed to be with him," I caved now everyone knew, and with my luck so did Jake.

She didn't say anything she just looked up at me.

After ten minutes of us just staring at each other I got fed up with it. "Fine! Sorry I said anything, I will live the life I was supposed to, I'll be with Jake I'll eat lunch with you, everyday. I'll do this every day, week, month, year, and of my existence!" with that I stomped out of the room and kept going until I was outside. On my way I passed grandma, Jasper, and grandpa. Jasper didn't even try to stop me, grandma called after me asking what was wrong, and grandpa managed to stop me, but I wriggled out of his grasp and kept going.

I could still hear them calling from the door for me to come back, thankfully Jasper, assured them that I needed space right now.

* * *

Once I got far enough into the forest that they wouldn't be able to hear me from the house I sat down beneath a tree.

"Okay, so starting tomorrow. I will eat lunch with my family, I will tell Nicola that we can't be friends. I will ignore Nick, and I tell Jacob that I was just confused when I said those things. He has to forgive me. I'll live my life like the rest of my family, day, by day. Week, by Week. Month, by month. Year, by year." I told myself, pulling my knees closer, and cradling them. The tears started to flow, I tried with all my might to stop them but they just kept flowing.

* * *

I had been out there for hours, and my stomach started to growl. "Guess I'm running low on human food," I laughed. "But I can't go home, not to my family." I found a credit card in the back pocket of my jeans, along with two twenty dollar bills and some change. "I guess I will go out for food!" I smiled down at the money in my hand. I also had my cell phone with me.

* * *

I walked into town, well ran is more like it. Until I got to a diner. I sat down at a table and a nice young girl came and took my order. I ordered chicken fingers, and fries. The same lady brought my food out and asked if I needed anything else. I nicely declined her offer and started eating, I had just started when my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out and looked at the front. Jasper? I decided I would talk to whoever it was even if it was someone using Jasper's phone to tell them I was okay.

I flipped my phone open.

"Hello? Jasper?" I questioned.

"No Renesmee it's Emmett," oh okay so it's not Jasper. Wait. What? Emmett?

"Why are YOU using Jasper's phone?" I was talking loudly and people turned to look at me.

"Because they won't let me have my own," he replied.

"So Jasper let you use his?" this confused me.

"No they didn't think you would answer for any one else, and so I stole his phone, because I wanted to call," he sounded proud.

"Speaking of that, why did you call?"

"Oh yeah that uhm yeah I don't know we were all talking and decided to call you and using Jasper's phone was the only way we thought would work, so I took it." he explained as I heard some one slam a door from the back ground and yell "EMMETT! GIVE. ME. THAT. PHONE!"

"NEVER!" he screamed into the phone.

"Em, I think you should give them the phone. They sound angry," I warned him.

"Naw, the old man can't take me," that was pretty funny.

"Wait, you mean Car-lis-le just yelled?" I questioned sounded out each syllable of his name.

"Woah I never realized that. Uhm Nessie I think I should give him the phone," he sounded seriously scared.

"Good idea," I remarked.

_"Here dad, take the phone," he whimpered._

I laughed at this, "Renesmee?" grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Yeah- it's- me-" I said between laughs.

"Where are you?" he questioned. Should I tell him? Nah not yet.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked biting into a piece of chicken.

"So I can come pick you up," he sounded shocked. I scoffed at his answer.

"Yeah well. I'm not quite ready to come home yet, I'll call you when I am kay? Bye," I sang into the phone. I finished eating and paid.

I flipped my phone open again, and searched through my contacts. Nicola! I called her someone answered after four rings. "Hello?" it was an older woman I'm guessing her mom.

"Hi, this is Renesmee Cullen. Is Nicola there?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"Yes just hold on a minute Renesmee she's right here," she said into the phone and then called Nicola.

A few moments later she was on the phone. "Nessie?" she questioned.

"Yeah Cola it's me. Listen I need a favor okay?" I rushed out.

"Yeah okay whatever what is it?" she sounded concerned.

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I got angry and ran from my house," I whispered.

"Yeah just a minute," she rushed into the phone. _"Mom can Renesmee stay here tonight? She has no where else to go. Please just one night," _I heard her begging her mom.

I didn't hear what her mother said but I was glad when she came back to the phone and told me what she did. "My mom said yes, but only for tonight," that was all I needed.

"Thank you Cola you really don't know how much I need to get away from them for the night. I mean I literally have no secrets!" I exclaimed. "Wait how do I get to your house?"

"I'll get my mom to pick you up, where are you?" she laughed.

"I'm at the diner in town," I whispered sounding a bit ashamed.

"Okay we will be right there, see you in a few minutes," she said hanging up the phone.

I better call them now, but which of them do I call? Esme she has a soft spot I can get past her. I flipped open my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered after half a ring, "Renesmee is it you?" I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yeah grandma calm down it's me. I just needed to tell you something. I'm not coming home tonight, I will be safe, don't worry. Please just understand that this is what I need to do. But before I hang up I need to talk Jasper, can you put him on for me?" She didn't say anything before putting Jasper on.

"Renesmee, are you hurt?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"No Jasper I'm fine. I need you to make sure no one comes after me. I will be safe tonight, unless some one comes after me. I need to be alone tonight, okay?" I didn't even say good by I just hung up, as I saw the car turn the corner.

"Nessie!" Cola screamed jumping out of the car and wrapping her arms around me.

"Are you alright Renesmee?" her mother asked me.

"Yeah Mrs. Johnson I just can't go back home. Not tonight," I couldn't look her in the eye.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay with us for the night, I would although like to call your parents and tell them you are okay. And call me Cassie," she told me.

I nodded my head.

"Thanks. You don't know how hard it is to live with them. They literally hear everything I say," I laughed.

"I know how it feels not being able to have secrets to yourself," Cola said as she lead me to their car which was really more of a minivan.

* * *

We got back to their house and I sat at the dining room table as Cola's mom called Esme.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen? This is Cassie Johnson I just wanted to let you know that Renesmee is at our house and if it is fine with you she would like to stay here for the night." She was very calm.

_"We have to got get her!" some one hissed from the back ground. Mom?_

"Yes I think that is fine, if you don't mind having her for the night," Yes Esme was siding with me!

"It is no trouble at all," Cassie assured her.

"I am just glad that she is safe, thank you," Things were going well on my part.

"Yes well it is getting late the girls should be getting ready for bed." She directed us to go get ready, "Yes I can drop Renesmee off at school, if that is alright with you," I don't know how the rest of the conversation went but she came in and told me that she would be dropping me off at school, and I would be going home with my siblings.

* * *

I had borrowed some of Cola's pajama's and we were in her double bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, looking at me with sincere eyes.

"I wish I could but my secret's are too big, and you'll probably get scared and kick me out of your house," I didn't look at her.

She place her hand on my shoulder and I looked up, she looked into my eyes, "No matter what you say, I will not tell a soul, and I will not kick you out of my house. It's not like you're going to kill me," she looked sincere.

"But that's the thing. . . I could," I whispered.

"What do you mean Nessie?" she didn't looked scared, just worried.

"Can I tell you a secret no one outside my family knows?" I can't believe I was telling her ANYTHING.

"You can tell me anything," she assured me.

"Okay, and this is the total truth okay? But I am actually only seven years old," I rushed in a whisper.

"What do you mean, you look like you're sixteen," she gasped.

"I know, but I grew really fast, like two weeks worth in a day. At the beginning, then it slowed down to two days worth in one day. It just recently stopped, and I will look this way until the day I die," I rushed out so I am sure she barely caught it. Something told me she did though.

"You're lying that is impossible," she laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, and that is exactly why I shouldn't be friends with a human. I should just go back to my fiance and get on with my life. I should go now, tell your mom thanks," I said standing up and not looking at her.

"Wait Nessie. I, I can't believe I am saying this, but I think I believe you," she stopped me.

"You are just saying that so I won't go," I sighed bowing my head.

"No! I mean it. I believe you! I mean I always thought it was weird how you looked at the grade two's. But you have a fiance?" She almost laughed at the last part.

"Yeah but the thing is. I didn't really choose him, he chose me. Please don't tell any one but if I could choose, I would choose Nick," I sat back down beside her. Then I heard a rustle come from outside in the trees.

"Well I think you would be a great sister-in-law," she beamed at me.

"Can you get outside through your window?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Because I need to go outside," I answered sharply.

She opened the window and we crawled out. I walked farther away from her house towards the trees.

"Be careful Nessie," she shouted running up behind me.

"Which one of you is it? I _told_ you I would be fine! Now you come to check on me? Don't even think about leaving, I already know you're out there. Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Nessie no one is out there," Cola said catching up to me.

"I also have enhanced hearing and sight. Which means I could hear whoever was in the forest, knowing it wasn't just an animal. The only people I can think of that would be in the forest this late, would be my family. SO show yourself!" I gradually raised my voice to a shout.

Slowly a figure appeared from the trees. I heard Nicola gasp from beside me. "Well which one of you is it? And why did Jasper not stop you?" I shouted at the figure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to stop myself," he said letting his southern accent run loose.

"Jasper? Why are you here?" I spat walking closer to him.

Nicola kept close by my side the whole time.

"Everyone is worried sick! I am tired of it, do you know how hard it is?" he closed the space between us.

"Look I'm sorry they are all making you worried okay? But I'm not going to live a lie anymore! If the volturi choose to come and kill me so be it!" I screamed.

"Nessie, what are you talking about who are the volturi?" Nicola seemed panicked.

"They enforce the laws," I hissed to her.

"Renesmee you know they are not to be spoken of in public," Jasper said through his teeth leaning in towards me.

"What is he talking about? Renesmee I think we should go back," Nicola tried to pull me back.

"Girls what are you doing outside?" Nicola's mom called from the back door.

"Nothing mom we're just heading in," Nicola called back.

"You go I'm staying," I told her as I glared at Jasper.

"What's going on?" Nick asked from beside his mother.

"Hey Nick come here!" I called to him. He started walking this way.

"What are you doing Renesmee?" Jasper hissed.

"I'm giving Nick a proper good bye!" I screamed.

Nick walked up to the scene. I flew around and walked to him. I kissed him. It felt so right!

Jasper stared in shock.

"I have to go in now, bye Jasper," I said in his direction.

We walked back to the house and went straight to the bedrooms. I stayed up for the next hour. Then I woke Nicola up.

"What is it Nessie?" she groaned.

"I'm leaving," I whispered.

"Why?" she exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"I can't go back to my family, ever!" I said. I hugged her, "maybe in a few years I will come back and find you, but for now I am leaving, good bye Cola," I felt the tears leaking from my eyes.

"Good bye Nessie, I'll never forget you," I heard her whisper as I climbed out the window.

I started running south.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long but I just started school today and I might take longer than usual to get chapters up I will try my best though. Also can any one guess where Nessie is headed? Hint: she wants to go see family. oooh**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of Veiw

I ended up catching a flight back to America, but right now I am standing on the porch of someone's house. I can hear them inside, they are eating, and laughing. They have the t.v. on in the background. I took a deep breath and knocked three times, slow and steady. Knock, Knock, Knock.

I waited patiently as I heard some one get up from the kitchen table and make their way to the door. They opened the door and gave me an awkward look, "hello?" he questioned.

"Are you Phil?" I asked.

"Yes? And you are?" he asked as a woman, his wife maybe? Came up behind him.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen," I smiled extending my hand to him.

"I'm Renee it's nice to meet you?" the woman said making it sound like a question.

"Hi do you know the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme?" I asked sticking my hand towards her.

"Ah yes Bella married their son, Edward I believe," she said to Phil more than me.

"Yes Edward is my uncle, I actually got lost and remembered them talking about you. I was hoping I could stay here for the night," I had to at least get to know them better before they died and I went on.

"Of course, uhm, do your parents know where you are?" hahaha I had to try so hard not to burst out in laughter, they had no frickin' clue.

"Actually they died in a car crash, and I went to live with my uncle. He was the only living family I had," I tried to look sad and helpless.

"Oh that is terrible, perhaps we should call Edward," I didn't think she would come up with that idea.

"Actually, can you please not call him," I tried to be calm but it was hard.

"We have to call some one I am sure they are all worried sick about you," Phil piped in.

"Fine, call Carlisle, he is my legal adoptive father anyway," plus he would be calm, and rationalized.

"Alright do you have his number?" Renee asked. I flipped my phone open and searched for his number. She let me in and we went to the phone so she could call him.

_"Hello?" Carlisle answered confused obviously not recognizing the number._

_"Hello Carlisle? This is Renee," she spoke into the phone._

_"Oh hello Renee, how are you today?" of course he would ask that, not understanding that I am here._

_"I am well, but I seem to have a child of yours here," wonder how he will take this._

_"Really, they should all be at school. Which one of them is it?" Seriously? He had to ask._

_"Renesmee, she says she got lost," I held my breath waiting for his response._

_"Renesmee, is at your home?" he questioned._

_"Yes, she is right here," I got a feeling I would have to go home tonight._

_"Could I talk to her please?" NO! I wanted to shout it at the top of my lungs._

_"Of course." she said into the phone and turned to me, "he wants to talk to you."_

_I took the phone and put it up to my ear._

_"He- hello?" I forced out._

_"Renesmee, what on earth are you doing at Renee and Phil's?" he said in a calm voice._

_"I had to meet them ONCE before they passed and the rest of us went on," I said too low for Renee and Phil to hear._

_"You know why-" I cut him off._

_"Why you wouldn't let me meet them? No I don't!" I said loud enough for human ears._

_"Renesmee calm down. One of us will come and pick you up," I wanted so much to be rational and just agree but I couldn't._

_"No. Grandpa I want to stay, I have to stay. Please?" I begged._

_"Did she just call him grandpa?" Phil whispered to Renee._

_"Renesmee no. That is final. you will be coming home just as soon as one of us can get to you," he started to lose his calm tone for a sterner one._

_"That is not fair! They are more my family than any of you!" I was sure that the humans heard everything and were confused by all of this._

_He didn't know what to say. I could feel tears forming._

_"Grandpa Charlie knows about me, I don't see why-" this time he cut me off._

_"Renesmee that is not the point! You know what would happen," I wanted to scream at him._

_"Yeah my whole freak family would be killed by other freaks!" I laughed. "I have to go now bye Carlisle." I hung up the phone and looked to Phil and Renee._

"One of them will be coming to pick me up," I said with a bored tone.

"Oh, and how long with they be?" Renee asked with a forced smile.

"I don't know. A couple of hours maybe," I stared into her eyes the whole time.

"Well why don't you come sit down while we wait for them," Phil offered.

"thanks," I let a small smile crack.

* * *

"I am guessing you heard pretty much every thing I said," I sighed as we sat down on their couch.

They both nodded looking ashamed.

"It's okay, I understand. I was talking pretty loud," I chuckled.

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you mean when you said that we were more family than them?" Phil inquired.

"I'm really not supposed to tell anyone," that wasn't a total lie.

"Okay, well than tell us how you found the Cullens," Renee piped up changing the subject.

I would have to lie but that is something I could tell them. "Well, I used to live with my mother and father. They got in a car crash and died on impact, Edward was the only living family they could find. I went to live with them and Carlisle and Esme took legal custody over me." I tried to make it look like I was sad but it was hard.

"We heard you call Carlisle grandpa?" Phil said looking so confused. I couldn't lie and say I didn't because I very much did.

"Yeah I did. I call him that because he is so young. It really bugs him," I lied. "But anyway, can you tell me about Bella? She never tells me about her life as a little girl, I have only ever heard stories from the years she was in forks," I couldn't help but sound desperate.

"I suppose, what would you like to know?" Renee asked.

"What was she like as a little girl, was she cute?" I asked glad she was willing to tell me.

"She was a very shy little girl, and yes she was very cute. She had the same chocolate brown eyes as you," I wish I could have seen her. My only memories of her human, was right after I was born. She was in so much pain, I could just tell.

"Did she like the sun?" I questioned noticing it was in fact very bright out.

"Yes Bella adored the sun," haha too bad.

"I can't say the same for her now," I smiled imagining my mother in the sun.

"Your uncle seems to have changed her whole perspective on the world.

"Yeah he really has, hasn't he," It made me smile to think of it.

* * *

We talked for hours about Bella and Renee as well, before some one showed up at the door. There were three rushed knocks, they were in a hurry to get me away from Renee and Phil.

"That will be for Renesmee," Phil smiled standing up to get the door.

"Well it was nice to get to know you," I smiled, and hugged Renee.

_"Please why don't you come in. Your mother will be so happy to see you again,"_ I heard Phil from the door. That right there told me that it was Bella my mother.

I watched anxiously as my mother, father, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper, came into their living room.

Esme ran up and wrapped her arms around me. "Renesmee, what were you thinking? We were all worried sick!" she didn't let go for a long time.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. Every one had their turn hugging me. But when it got to Jasper he just nodded. Obviously he was only here to keep things calm.

"It's good to see you again mom," Bella greeted Renee.

"You've changed so much Bella!" Renee exclaimed holding Bella in front of her to get a good look.

"We really can't stay long we need to be getting home," Carlisle announced pulling me out of my trance of watching Bella and Renee.

"That's too bad, it was nice to see you all again." Renee turned and hugged Esme.

"Yes thank you for keeping Renesmee safe while she was, er, _lost_," dad said shaking Phil's hand.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I sighed.

"It's alright sweety," Esme answered.

"Uhm Esme?" I looked at her with an odd look.

"Yes darling?" she just smiled.

"I was actually talking t- uhm, never mind," I said shaking it off, she probably just said that so Renee and Phil wouldn't find out Bella was my mom.

Renee and Phil followed us to the door. Surprisingly they actually had cars, and they didn't just run.

Alice had her Porsche and Jasper climbed in with her. "I'm going with Alice," I announced noticing the only other car was dads volvo.

I didn't give them any time to object and hopped in the Porsche in a flash.

* * *

"You want to tell us why you thought running off to Renee and Phil would fix everything?" Alice said while we were driving home.

"I had to get away from myths and fairy tales," I said crossing my arms and staring out the window.

"How did you expect to get away with this?" she pushed.

"I don't know," I looked to Jasper for help.

"You're on your own kid," he laughed.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" Alice looked at me through the mirror.

"I mee-aan! I didn't think that far ahead!" I huffed. Neither of them said anything so I went on, "I'm not you! I can't see the outcome of my decisions!" I had a feeling that was pushing it too far but I didn't care.

"What has that got to do with anything?" she said suddenly jerking to a stop at the side of the road.

She was suddenly by my side with the door swung open. She was glaring at me, and Jasper came up behind her trying to calm her.

"You really want to know, why I went to Renee and Phil?" I said glaring back at her.

"Yes," she stated easily.

"Because I was hoping to be able to stay and live with them, and lead a normal human life!" I spat. No like I literally spit on her.

Her face was full of shock and anger, and disgust. "Jazzy, tell me she did not just spit on me," she had her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry darling, I can't do that," he had a smirk on his face.

"I'll do it again!" I threatened.

They both stared at me in terror and shock.

"I just hate my life! I have to drink blood to survive. I disgust myself!" I pushed myself back to the other door and got out.

Alice grabbed me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You shouldn't be disgusted in yourself. You are SO much better than some people. You are pure hearted and that is all that matters," she assured me.

"No it's not what matters is the fact that I take the lives of innocent animals. I drink blood people have donated, people could have used that blood to stay alive!" I was having a break down and I was drenching Alice's shirt with tears.

"Renesmee listen to your aunt she is right. just think about all the nomads out there. They deliberately kill people to stay alive," Jasper was at my side.

"Fine, let's go home, we will continue with the life we had before, before I went to school. I will be just like you put on the human act, be with Jacob. I will eat lunch with you everyday, I won't put myself up for disappointment," I crawled back into the car.

* * *

"I'm ready for school," I smiled as I came down the stairs.

It was the first day back since Phil and Renee's. I wasn't ready to go back, but I had to put on the act.

"The others are out there. Have a good day sweet heart," Esme kissed me good bye.

I went out to the car and before I knew it we were at school. I went inside, grabbed my books from my locker and sat down. I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing, I forced myself to do a drawing of Jake and I. When I was finished I wrote, _To, my dear Jacob. I will bind you to this earth for the rest of eternity._ Nicola startled me, "Where were you yesterday?" she asked.

"I was at my mothers parents house," I answered honestly. "I went there when I left your house. Also everything I told you at your house was a lie, I just wanted attention," it hurt me to lie but I had to.

"It was kind of crazy, I mean. You. Seven?" she laughed, I'm glad she found humor in this.

"Yeah," I forced a chuckle.

"So . . . who is this?" she pointed to my drawing.

"He's my boyfriend of sorts," I stared at the picture for a few seconds.

"Oh." she finally made audible.

"What?" I asked looking to her.

"It's nothing really. It's just Nick has been asking about you non-stop. He REALLY likes you," she was trying to hint on something.

"And I really like him," I sighed.

Just then our teacher walked in and we began class. We had to have partners for a presentation we would be doing in a few weeks and my partner was who else but Nick. Great!

Nick moved into Nicola's spot and she moved to sit with her partner.

"So uhm, do you want to work at your house or mine?" he asked. We had to do a presentation on the civil war, the same one Jasper was in.

"How about mine. My un- er brother knows a lot about this war, I am sure I could get him to help," I used all my might not to look into his eyes, because if I did I would get lost in them.

"Sounds good, how about I come over tomorrow after school?" he offered.

"Yeah sure whatever," I agreed as I started copying the questions from the board that we had to answer.

We made small talk the rest of the class and it seemed like it had been hours before the bell.

I went through gym, and math pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

"You coming to eat with us?" Nicola asked as I grabbed the lunch I wouldn't eat from my locker.

"Actually I think I'm going to eat with my family today," I gave her a sympathetic smile and headed off to find them.

I sat down at the table. "here," I said shoving my bottle of 'tomato juice' at Jasper.

He opened the bottle cautiously and sniffed it.

"Don't Jazzy," Alice warned but it was too late he had already chugged the whole thing and his eyes were turning bright red.

"Sorry, I forgot it would do that," I whispered.

"Don't worry, people will just think you are wearing contacts," Alice said looking into the future, "But Esme will have some questions when we get home, and Carlisle later when he gets off work."

I just sat there staring at the table. "Are you not going to eat?" Emmett laughed.

"What? Are you?" I questioned, smugly.

"Touche," he commented.

"Renesmee you really should eat," Rosalie said placing her hand on mine.

"I'm not hungry," I said standing up.

I left and headed off to class.

I didn't pay attention much in class instead I drew a family portrait of the Cullens, Hales, and Jacob. I used my coloured pencils and it looked at though some one had taken a picture and printed it on normal paper. I would frame it when I got home, call Jacob to apologize, and give the picture to Esme.

When I was finished that picture I started drawing another. It was of Jake and I, he was in a very sophisticated black suite, and tie. I was in a beautiful white dress. We were standing under an alter. He looked at me you could tell by his face that it was the happiest day of his life, but in my face. Although I was smiling. There was pain, sadness, like I didn't want to be there.

"Is that really where you want to be?" Nicola asked pulling my attention away from the picture.

I looked at her, with a questioning look.

"I mean even on your face in the picture, any one could tell that you don't want to be there," she pointed to my face.

"It's not really my choice. It is going to happen weather I like it or not," I held up my wrist so she could see the bracelet from Jacob.

"What do you mean? You're only in the eighth grade. It's not like you are engaged," she laughed.

"Technically I am." I stated waving my bracelet in front of her. She looked at it with curiosity.

"You mean you are engaged at instead of a ring you got a bracelet?" she was fighting back a smile.

"Yeah I guess," I gave a small smile to show her it was okay to laugh.

"Nick is going to be heart broken," she sighed.

I didn't say anything for the rest of class, or the day for that matter. I kind of shut off until I got home. I went straight to my room slamming the door, and pulled out an old picture frame. I put my picture in it after tacking the one of Jake and I under the alter on my wall. I didn't have any home work so I ran downstairs past dad who was at my door concerned about me slamming it.

"Grandma, I made something for grandpa and you," I smiled as I handed it to her.

"It's beautiful Renesmee," she held her hand over where her heart should beat.

"I wanted to tell you. I have a project on the civil war, and Nick was going to come over to work on it with me," I jumped right to the fact.

"I suppose that would be alright," she agreed.

"Thanks grandma," I hugged her and went to find Jasper.

"Jasper? Can I ask you something?" he appeared out of no where.

"Yes Renesmee?" he asked.

"Could you help Nick and I with our Civil war project tomorrow?" I gave my best puppy dog face.

"Sorry, although I would love to teach you about it, I promised Alice I would go shopping with her," He looked sincere.

"Okay then we can go to the library and find some books I guess," I turned flipping my phone open.

I dialed Nicks number, and Nicola answered after a few rings.

"Nessie?" she asked.

"Yeah, uhm is Nick there?" I asked.

She got Nick and he came to the phone "Hello?"

"Hi Nick, it's Renesmee. I was wondering if instead of coming to my house we could go to the library. My uncle has to go carry bags on a shopping spree so he can't help us," I explained.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye," with that I hung up and went to my room.

I dialed Jacob's number hoping and praying he would answer.

He didn't so I left a message. "Hey Jake, I know you probably hate me, and for a good reason too. But I'm sorry I didn't mean it really. Please call me back. I am going to send you a picture of a drawing I did today. Take a look at it and tell me what you think . . . Please?" I pressed end and took pictures, of the drawings of Jake and I with my phone, I sent them to him and layed down on my bed.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since I had called Jake and all I wanted to do was lye down on my bed, cover my face, and stay there forever. I couldn't though I had to get up and go down stairs before some one came to get me.

On my way down I passed Jasper, he had sunglasses on. That made me stop.

"Has Esme seen you yet?" I asked.

"N-" before he could finish Esme was walking up behind him.

"Have I seen what?" she asked looking at me with a smile.

"Jasper," I replied smugly.

"What about him?" she had true curiosity now.

"His ey-" Jasper clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Nothing," he spun around to face her.

"Jasper? Why are you wearing sunglasses?" she asked him giving him a look a mother would give their young child who was lying.

"Uhm," he turned around and ran for the door. He almost made it too. But he ran into grandpa Carlisle at the door. Making his glasses go flying across the room. He stared wide eyed at Carlisle for only two seconds before whipping his head around and closing his eyes shut tight.

Grandpa came around to face Jasper and put his hands on Jaspers shoulders.

"Is there something you want to tell us Jasper?" he stared at Jasper's closed eyelids.

"Nope." he stated not opening his eyes the slightest.

By now Esme was at Carlisle's side.

"Open your eyes Jasper," Esme said in a firm voice.

"Uhm. No?" he replied, keeping his eyes closed tight.

"That wasn't a question Jasper," Esme stated with her hands on her hips.

He reluctantly open one eye and then the other. Esme gasped and Carlisle showed a slight amount of shock, although it was hard to see through his calm exterior.

He bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay son. We all make mistakes. I am although concerned if you did this at school, and if you have cleaned up after yourself," Carlisle assured him.

"Yes, and there was no need," he glared at me.

"What do you mean there was no need?" Esme gasped.

"I mean Esme shoved her bottle in my face and I couldn't stop myself," he took his eyes of me and looked back to Esme and Carlisle.

Esme and Carlisle turned to me, giving me the 'please explain' look.

"In my defense I didn't think it would be a problem. I saw that his eyes were almost black and forgot that my drink would turn them red," I shrugged it off.

Esme was about to say something but my phone vibrated and I flipped it open in a flash. It was a text.

_To: Renesmee_

_I'm sorry, I cannot accept your apology._

_Jake._

I stood there standing at the text for what seemed like hours.

My screen had gone black when mom's voice pulled me out of my shocked trance.

"Renesmee? Sweety are you okay?" she looked concerned.

I shook my head hoping to get the memory of the text out of my head. I looked down at my phone and flipped it shut, "Yeah I'm fine," I looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" she held my head in her hands.

"Really mom I'm fine," I smiled and grabbed her wrists, "just a little thirsty. That's all."

"We can go out together! It's been a while for me as well," she beamed at me.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" I agreed.

* * *

**Ooooh . . . Please tell me what you think. I really do love to get replies!**

**Next time: Nessie and Nick at the library!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of View

Where is he? I have been waiting for like ten minutes. I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes, I had only been there for moments when a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I bolted up to see Nick.

"Hey sorry I'm late," he placed his books down and sat down.

"It's okay I wasn't waiting long," I lied feeling heat in my cheeks gathering.

He smiled at me and we got to work straight away.

We stayed for over five hours, stopping to eat somewhere in the middle. "I think we could finish in class tomorrow, if we tried," I said turning away from him and packing my stuff. He didn't say anything, so I finished putting my stuff in my bag.

"Nick?" I asked bringing my head up, and thats when it happened. He brought his lips to mine, and if for only a moment we were the only two in the world. Realizing what was going on, and although I loved it, I abruptly pulled away and turned my head.

"I'm sorry Nick. I have to go," I said into the air, before I got up and walked away. He ran up behind me.

"Wait Nessie I can walk you home," he offered jumping out in front of me.

"Nick. No. Don't you see? We can't be together, trust me I would do anything to change that but with my family I just can't. We will finish the project in class tomorrow and then I can never talk to you again. Tell Nicola that I am sorry but it is best for her that we aren't friends anymore. Good bye Nick." I started running, at a human pace, but once I hit the forest I sped up. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes, "Why can't I just get this living thing right?" I screamed into space. I walked the rest of the way and was greeted by grandpa Carlisle.

"Did you finish you project Renesmee?" he was smiling like a fool.

"No." I said sharply stomping past him.

"Is she alright Carlisle?" I heard Esme ask.

*Smash* I heard come from the family room.

I turned around to see Jasper standing over a broken flat screen t.v.

"What the hell dude!" Emmett boomed at him.

"I'm sorry, I just. Some one is REALLY angry," with that I turned and ran to my room.

I sat in my room tears falling from my eyes, and thinking things over. My phone rang, I took it out of my pocket and read who it was, Nick. I flipped my phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I choked out.

"Nessie? It's Nick, I just wanted to talk about earlier," he rushed.

"Nick, what is there to talk about? Your kind and mine don't go well together," I sighed sympathetically.

"I don't care. I like you too much to lose you, please Renesmee give me one more chance?" his voice was so sweet, and pure.

"I'm sorry Nick," I flipped the phone shut and banged my head against the wall.

All of a sudden some one appeared at my window. I gasped and jumped back as they climbed through.

"Ro-" she clamped her hand over my mouth and pulled out a pen and paper.

"They don't know I am here." she wrote.

"Why are you here?" I wrote back.

"I wanted to take you to see this boy," she wrote grinning evilly.

"REALLY?" I wrote.

She nodded her head and pulled me onto her back. We ran to his house and she waited in the forest while I went to his bedroom window, I knocked on it.

He slowly came over to the window and opened it, all he had on was pajama pants. I climbed in and hugged him.

"Nick, I was crazy to think I could live with out you!" I whispered into his ear.

In turn he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you Renesmee," he whispered.

"and I love you," I pulled away and beamed at him.

Our lips locked together, and I heard the door open, "Nick?" Nicola questioned squinting into the dark.

"Bye, Nick," I whispered jumping through his window and to Rosalie.

"Rose?" I asked as we walked back, she gave me a go on look, "will you hold this for me?" I unlatched my bracelet from Jacob and gave it to her.

She gratefully took it and stashed it into her pocket.

* * *

When we got back the whole family was waiting in my room, asking us where we were without even using words. I thought about ice cream.

"You took her for ice cream?" dad exclaimed at Aunt Rose.

"Wha- Yeah, I thought it would be a nice treat," Rose covered for me.

"Well I need to speak with Renesmee," Alice sounded angry, Alice was never angry, NOW I was scared.

"Go ahead," I gulped.

"Who is Nick and why do I see him in our future?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uhm, I don't know who you are talking about," my voice cracked and I felt the guilt well up inside of me.

"She is lying," Jasper stated blankly.

"Oh so now you know when people are lying to you too?" I snared at him.

"No, you feel guilty when you lie," he stated point blank.

_Run!_ I screamed at myself in my head.

"Don't bother Renesmee, you know we will catch you," dad spoke up.

"Fine, when exactly did you see this future?" I stared at Alice.

"About five minutes before, you and Rose came through the window," she had a look of sincerity to her face now.

"He is a boy from my class," I sighed.

"Wait. There are other vampires in town?" she stopped me before I could go on.

"Vampire? No! Nick is a human," I laughed.

"Woah, now I'm confused. What is going on?" Emmett boomed, with a look of pain and frustration.

"Renesmee is in love with a human, and if what Alice sees comes true, he will become one of us," dad spoke as Alice and I stared into the others eyes.

"Absolutely not! Renesmee, what were you thinking?" mom yelled getting angry.

"What was I thinking? You think this is worse than you and dad?" if anything it was better. "Besides, I took of Jacob's bracelet," I held up my hand to show them my bare wrist.

"Calm down, Edward take Bella to your room. Rosalie I want to see you in my study, in a couple of minutes," grandpa gave her a stern look.

"Yes sir," she said walking out with her head held high.

"Emmett, Jasper, Esme, I would like to talk to Renesmee and Alice in private please," they left without putting up a fight, and Alice and I sat on my bed.

Grandpa sighed, and turned toward us.

"I'm sorry grandpa, but it's just, when I'm with Nick, I feel like I am supposed to be. It isn't the same when I am with Jake, when I am with him it is like I am playing with my puppy." I said it so fast I didn't have time to breath in the middle.

"Yes Renesmee I understand," I stopped me before I continued.

"Wait. Why am I here?" Alice spoke.

"I need to know how long it will be until he is a part of our family Alice," grandpa said in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Within the year. I don't have any for sure dates, but that could simply be because Renesmee is there," she looked sorry.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples. "You know, our life was a lot simpler before Edward met Bella." he paused, "but I wouldn't change a minute of it." I doubted that, if he could change one thing he would probably make mom a vampire before I was born.

I scoffed at what he said, and Alice, and grandpa looked at me stunned.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound totally unaware.

"Oh, your gonna get it now!" alice laughed. Carlisle gave her a stern warning look.

"You have to admit, that if possible you would, probably change mom before she got pregnant with me. Your life and mine would be so much easier," I scoffed, at him.

They gawked at what I had said. Their eyes had sadness and hurt in them. "I can't believe you just said that," Alice said in a low voice.

"You would have too, I have heard about all the headaches I gave you. If you could have stopped those wouldn't you?" I tried to make them understand that they couldn't hide the fact that they would have changed the part where mom got pregnant from me.

"No. Renesmee, those headaches were worth it, because I got you." Alice said in a forceful tone.

"Whatever. I'm tired, so can I go to bed?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

They reluctantly agreed, and left the room so I could sleep.

I got my pajamas on and curled up under my covers.

* * *

Before I knew it I was waking up. I didn't remember even dreaming that night, like time had just stopped and I had been moved to morning.

I decided that I couldn't stay in bed much longer without someone noticing, so I got up and glanced at my clock. 12:03 p.m., wait WHAT? They never let me sleep this late, even when I was sick. I quickly showered and got dressed, I heard my stomach growl, and I guessed that the rest of my family did too. So I went down stairs and found a plate of eggs and sausage with a note beside it. The note read, _Dear Renesmee, we have gone out hunting, Rosalie is in the garage. Please be good, have a good day. Love mom._

I poked at the eggs and found they were cold so I threw them in the microwave for a minute.

I ate, cleaned up, and went out to the garage where I found Rosalie.

"Good your awake. Have you eaten yet?" she said as she rolled out from under Emmett's jeep.

"Yeah, why?" I was completely baffled by this.

"Because we have plans," she winked at me. "We have to hurry, everyone will be back by morning," she eyed me skeptically. "You need to change," she announced, and before I could protest she had flung me over her shoulder and ran me to my room. She pulled out black skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and a long light purple shirt. She did my makeup and then my hair, and we went down to the family room. She made me sit down on the couch and pretend to watch t.v.

"What's going on?" I asked as she paced back and forth impatiently.

"I made plans for Nick to come over, so you can 'work on your project' he will be here any minute," just as she said this her head perked up, and I knew she had heard his car pulling up.

We heard a knock and she pushed me towards the door.

"Hi Renesmee, how are you?" Nick greeted as I opened the door, and saw his dad drive away.

"I'm good, and you?" I replied.

"Good," he decided after a moment of thought.

"I'll be in the garage if you need me," Rosalie said slipping out of the room.

I took Nick to the family room and we sat down. What happened next was all a blur, but after that, is crystal clear.

One minute, I am kissing Nick, and the next I am sitting alone, and dad has Nick pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" he hissed at Nick, who was staring wide eyed in horror.

"D- daughter?" Nick stammered.

"Thanks dad, tell the human," I laughed sarcastically.

"Edward! Put him down!" Mom ordered in a stern tone.

"Yes dear," dad said as he reluctantly placed Nick back on his feet.

I ran to Nick's side and started apologizing, "I am so sorry Nick. Please, please please don't tell anyone," I begged grabbing his arm.

"Wait what, is going on?" Nick asked flabbergasted.

"About Edward being my father, you can't tell anyone. If you promise not too, then we can tell you everything, and anything, when you want us too," I stared into his eyes and continued to beg silently.

"Okay tell me everything. Start at the beginning," he agreed.

"Renesmee are you sure about this? I can't see what is going to happen you know," Alice warned.

"I'm sure Alice, but Nick you might want to sit down," I led him to the couch. We all sat down preparing to tell Nick.

"You have to have a pretty open mind son," grandpa told him, and I saw Alice zone out.

"What like believing in ghosts and stuff?" he laughed.

"Yes, sort of," I said in a serious tone, keeping my eyes on Alice. She was still zoned out, and that was unusual for visions to last this long.

Alice zoned back in and stared at Nick with pain. I stood up, and in a flash I was standing in front of her.

"What did you see Alice?" I pushed.

"Well, in many ways Nick is like your mother," she said in a low voice, but loud enough for Nick to hear.

"What do you mean?" he said pushing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I mean you will never have to leave your family," she sighed.

I turned towards him and started.

"Nick . . . do you believe in vampires? Do you believe that they are real?"

"I don't think so, I mean there aren't any people out there that have fangs, and burn in the sun," he laughed at his own joke.

"That's actually not what vampires are like. Vampires are VERY real, and don't burn in the sun," I told him seriously.

"What?" he stopped smiling.

"Nick if you love my daughter, and hope to be a part of this family someday you need to know. We don't eat or sleep." Dad told him.

"What do you mean, I've seen you eat," Nick gasped.

"You've seen me eat, and I do that because I am only half of them." I sat down beside him.

"Are you telling me that you are all vampires?" his face showed that he was seriously thinking about this.

"That is exactly what we are telling you," grandpa said in his calm soothing voice.

We spent the rest of the afternoon telling Nick about our life and how, I am only seven, and how Bella and Edward are my parents.

In the end he accepted it and wanted to become one of us, so we could be together forever. I told him that he should at least graduate, first.

I walked Nick home and again forced him to promise not to tell anyone. He obliged and again promised he wouldn't.

I walked home slowly, thinking over those past hours.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to write such a short chapter, but I am having serious writers block and need your help! If you have any ideas just review or send me a message.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of View

Monday morning, every kids living nightmare. Usually I felt a depression on Mondays, but that could just be from Jasper. Today, though, I felt happy, and excited. It was obviously rubbing off on Jasper because he had a giant grin plastered on his face and he was jumping around the kitchen.

"Come on guys! Let's go to school now!" he begged.

"What's up with Jasper?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room.

"I am just so excited for school!" he cheered.

"Okay, seriously what's going on?" Rose laughed.

"I think it is some one else, that is excited for school, but that makes me excited!" Jasper started running around the house.

Once he was out of the room Rose looked at me and winked. I blushed and looked away. Everyone burst out laughing as they saw Jasper zoom by the window. "guess he made his way outside," I mumbled.

"We should probably get to school seeing as Jasper still hasn't stopped," dad offered. So everyone piled into the cars and we drove to school, I ran to my classroom, only stopping at my locker for two seconds to grab my books.

When I got into the classroom I almost screamed in happiness, but instead heard Jasper scream. I locked eyes with Nick, and smiled.

I sat down beside Cola, and sighed.

"Hey Nessie, how are you?" she put her book down, and closed it.

"Great Cola! How are you?" I had to remember that although I am overly happy I had to be polite.

"I'm good," she eyed me suspiciously, and I tried to hide my smile.

"That's good," I said not making eye contact and letting them wander over to Nick who was heading this way.

"What is up with you?" Cola asked as she followed my gaze to Nick, "No way!" she exclaimed in a low voice.

"Hey Nessie," Nick said sitting on Cola's desk and facing me.

"Hi, Nick," I smiled.

"Meet me in the hall after class 'kay?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

I nodded and he left.

Another scream could be heard by anyone.

"Did you hear that?" Cola asked.

"Hear what?" I lied.

"Never mind. Nessie, I think that we are going to be sisters some day if you know what I mean," she nudged my side.

"I hope so," I said nudging her back.

* * *

Class was the usual boring stuff, and I couldn't help but glance at Nick every so often. Before I knew it class was over and I was putting my stuff in my locker. Nick came up to me, and I saw all my classmates, as well as some older and younger students, gather around.

"Can we make it official," he breathed into my face.

"Wha- what do you mean," I stared into his eyes keeping a straight face.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said playing along.

I saw my family watching us, "I would love to!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

I heard, 'coughs' coming from my parents, and wooting coming from Emmett.

He smiled and walked into the crowd where all his friends, patted his back and handed him a football, even some of the older boys were congratulating him, for getting such a 'hot' girl.

As soon as all the boys were gone the girls started crowding around me, and the most popular girl in school stood facing me smiling.

"You have a boyfriend, and I would like to invite you, and your friend to my house for a slumber party. To make your boyfriend official. It will be on friday, I hope you can make it," she winked and I saw a silver bracelet glimmer.

* * *

The rest of the day until lunch came and went. I walked into the lunch room and I saw the heads of my family members turn and wait for me to come. Instead I turned and sat beside Nick, it seemed that getting a girlfriend, a Cullen girlfriend, made him very popular.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" I asked as he wrapped one arm around me.

"No," he said quickly before returning his conversation to sports with the rest of the boys.

"Renesmee, you are coming to Tina's slumber party right?" a girl who's name I believed was Jessica asked me.

"Yeah, I mean if I am not busy," I told her.

"Good because Tina's slumber party's are not something you want to miss. Oh and just in case it matters, it is a girls only thing, she throws one after every girl gets an official boyfriend. So there will be no boys, at all." she leaned in so the boys would not hear.

"Okay, good because my parents are pretty strict about that," I laughed.

"Mine too. I uhm, think your brothers, and sisters are trying to get your attention," she added looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and sure enough they were staring at me.

"I have to go talk to them, bye Nick," I said and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek before walking over to my family and crossing my arms.

"You know it is rude to eavesdrop right?" I questioned them.

"We just want to make sure you are safe," mom whispered.

"Yeah well as long as I am over here, can I go or not. I know you heard that part," I asked looking hopeful.

"Yes," dad answered first.

"Edward!" Mom looked at him.

"I see no harm in Renesmee going, there will be no boys there anyway. I listened to this Tina's thoughts, it is a ritual thing and it is bad luck, for boys to be there," he explained to her.

"Thanks, I'd hug you, but that might look weird," I smiled and then turned and sat back down beside Nick.

"What was that about?" he whispered into my ear.

"They were eavesdropping," I told him.

All of the conversations picked up again, and I was talking too. Almost too quickly the buzzer rang and we all went back to our classes. The day went by quickly and the next thing I knew I was in Alice's Porsche driving into the closest town with a mall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get you new pajama's for your slumber party," she smiled at me, with a look like it was obvious.

"How far away is the nearest mall?" I asked as I leaned my head against the window.

"It's an hours drive," she answered, "for a normal driver, so about a half hour for us."

We got to the mall and spent hours looking. Alice had decided that she would not buy anything until we found what I need, and so far she doing well keeping her promise. After hours of looking we finally found something we both thought was good enough. A light purple plain V-neck t-shirt, and a darker purple plaid pair of shorts.

We finally made it home after forever with our single bag, and everyone cheered and congratulated Alice for not buying everything in the mall.

I had just gotten to my room when my phone rang, I flipped it open and flopped onto my bed.

"hello," I said forgetting to look at who was calling.

"Hey, girlfriend," said Nick from the other end.

"Nick! I am so glad you called, I missed you," I heard someone move from behind my door to listen better.

"I missed you too," he cooed.

"Just a minute Nick," I placed my phone on my bed and swung my door open. Sure enough I found Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, mom, and grandma? standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked eyeing them all down.

"I was wondering if you were hungry?" grandma said.

"That covers one of you, and no I am not. What about the rest of you.

"I followed Rosalie," Emmett blurted out.

The rest of them just stood there.

"Bella lost a bet against Edward so she has to talk to you, and we are here to support her," Rosalie spoke next.

"You don't mean your here to give me 'the talk' do you?" I asked looking horrified.

"I am afraid so kiddo," Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why are YOU here?" I asked moving his hand off of me.

"I told you. I followed Rosalie," he explained.

"Well leave," Rosalie told him. He listened and seconds later you could hear his video games blaring.

I sat back down on my bed and picked up my phone.

"I can't talk right now Nick, my mom wants to talk to me. Love you, bye." I flipped my phone shut after he said goodbye and all the girls piled in closing the door behind them.

"You realize I know everything already right?" I asked as mom sat beside me.

"Yes I realize that, I just need to make sure you know." she stopped to think of what words she should use, "the dangers, of-" I cut her off.

"Mom! I am not going to be doing that with Nick for a long time, and he understands that," I shook my head trying to get the thoughts to leave.

It took a while to convince her that I didn't need to hear any of it, and after about, half an hour, I told them I was tired and needed to sleep. I actually ended up falling asleep, and dreamed about Nick and I, together. We were older, about the same age physically as Carlisle and Esme, maybe even older.

I woke up with a jolt, and screamed. Everyone came running into my room wondering what was wrong.

"Grandpa, is it possible that I continue to age?" I ignored everyone else and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I am not sure Renesmee, why do you ask."

"Because, I had a dream. I was with Nick, but we were both older, around you and grandma's ages." I explained trying to figure this out in m head.

"It was just a dream Renesmee, don't worry," dad said rubbing my back.

"Your right, yeah,just a dream." I agreed.

* * *

The rest of the week was absolutely great, and I smiled almost the whole time. Then it was Friday, the night on Tina's slumber party. I went to school and sat with Nick at lunch, and went to more classes and came home to get ready to go to Tina's. Nicola came to my house with me after school. We had our sleeping bags and pillows ready, and got changed into our pajamas, after eating dinner.

Alice walked in took one look at what Nicola was wearing and went into my closet to get her something else to wear.

"Don't mind Alice, she picks my outfits practically every day," I patted Cola's back as Alice threw, blew plaid cotton pants, and a plain spaghetti strap shirt at her.

Cola quickly changed and we left.

We were the last ones there and when we went down to the basement there were candles on the floor, and pillows set out in a circle around it.

We put our stuff in a pile with everyone else's and Tina told us to sit down.

Everyone gathered around the candle, as Tina lit it, and turned off the lights.

"I am sure that we all know why we are here." Tina announced, "for those of you that don't know, have it be, that you just moved here, or that you just don't pay any attention. This is to make the fact that Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and Nicholas Riley Johnson, are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Renesmee we would like to offer you this bracelet," she held up a silver bracelet that looked much like her own up, "if you choose to accept this then you will be expected to follow the rules that come with it. The rules being the following, you will not flirt, with any other male specimen but Nicholas. You will go to every dance and party with Nick, or not at all. The last rule is that when, and if you and Nicholas choose to end this relationship, you will remove the bracelet and burn it. Do you accept this bracelet?" Tina said as every one stared in anticipation.

"Yes," I stated looking her in the eyes.

"Then raise your wrist and repeat after me," she held the bracelet under my wrist.

"I Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she told me.

"I Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I repeated.

"Accept this bracelet, and in turn promise to follow all of the rules or suffer the consequences."

"Accept this bracelet, and in turn promise to follow all of the rules or suffer the consequences." I repeated as she clasped the ends of the bracelet together.

"I give my heart to Nicholas Riley Johnson, and in turn claim his as my own," she continued.

"I give my heart to Nicholas Riley Johnson, and in turn claim his as my own," I repeated keeping my wrist still.

"Then, you are officially, 'off the market' and there are some rules the rest of the girls here must follow as well. Everyone but Renesmee raise your right hand," everyone did as Tina said.

"Repeat after me. I promise not to make any intentions, of being with Nicholas Riley Johnson, or suffer the consequences," Everyone repeated, and the party started. Everything was centered around me and the whole time people were asking me questions about Nick like if he was a good kisser, and why I chose him over all the others. I answered all of their questions and was one of the last to fall asleep, at five in the morning.

It was nearly noon by the time we woke up and Tina's mom brought us breakfast, and we went home shortly after. I slept nearly the rest of the day.

* * *

Nick and I had officially been going out for over three years now now. We were only in grade eleven, and already Alice was planning our wedding. I sighed and leaned into Nick as we sat on the couch watching Alice going through wedding dresses.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that, and although I do love you. What if we don't end up getting married? Then all this would have been for nothing," I directed to the many books in front of Alice.

"Renesmee, look at me. I love you, and you love me. That is how things will be, forever." he smiled looking into my eyes.

I nodded and sunk in closer to him.

"Renesmee, are you saying that you don't trust me?" Alice asked putting her stuff down and looking at me.

"No!" I blurted out.

We all began laughing, and Emmett entered the room.

"What are you all laughing at?" he asked before looking at me, "woah, Renesmee you look. Well, you look older," he laughed with a clumsy smile.

"What do you mean?" I looked down at my outfit. It didn't look old for my 'age' it actually looked like something a ten year old might wear.

Alice came and examined my face. "Carlisle!" she called, and in a flash he was examining my face as well.

"It seems as though she has begun to age again," he started touching my face with his hands.

"How is that possible," dad questioned coming closer so he could look as well.

Carlisle opened his lips to say something but Alice stopped him, "Wait!" she cried and sunk into a vision. Seconds later she came out of it, "I can see her," she whispered.

"Of course you can see her she is right in front of you," dad, told her.

"No I mean I can 'see' her," she said emphasizing the word see.

"I think Nick triggered this. Renesmee mentally wants to be with Nick, so her body is physically keeping up to his," Carlisle explained.

"I can see until she turns twenty five, then nothing. Like before, but oddly enough that is the same time that, we change Nick," Alice said trying to make sense of it all.

"So I am going to get older? Like as in not stuck a teenager forever? Wait if I am going to be twenty five I am technically going to be older than mom and dad!" I cheered.

"It also means you will have to get a job like Carlisle," mom told me.

"I never thought I would actually have to pick a career," I sighed.

"None of us thought you would have to. But since it is a decision you will have to make what do you think you are going to choose?" grandma asked.

* * *

**If you have any ideas for what Renesmee's career should be please PM me or review, I would love to hear! I read every review and message I get and they all make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of View

"Maybe I'll be a doctor like grandpa," I contemplated liking the idea of Doctor Renesmee Cullen.

"I think you would be a great doctor Renesmee," grandpa encouraged.

"You really think so? I mean I could very well go on a frenzy and attack whoever I was working with, but I am sure that I could work on controlling it," I was starting to ramble.

"I know you can do it," Nick whispered into my ear, and even though I knew everyone else had heard it was still romantic.

"We all know that you can do it Renesmee," mom said smiling at me.

"Even me!" Alice cheered.

I changed my mind seriously debating becoming a calculus teacher to see Alice's reaction.

"No Renesmee you can't!" Alice cried making dad and I burst out in laughter.

Everyone else stared in confusion, "What Alice, is being a doctor not going to work out for Renesmee?" grandpa Carlisle asked.

"No it's not that. Renesmee wants to be a . . . CALCULUS TEACHER!" she cried.

Everyone stared in mock horror, "oh no, Alice what. Will. We. Do?" Rosalie said in sarcasm.

"I know!" she exclaimed not catching on that no one cared.

"Alice it's okay, I am going to be a doctor," I laughed trying to calm her down.

"Oh thank god," she put her hand to where her heart used to beat.

* * *

I went over to Nicks for a sit down meal with his family, which was kind of depressing, but I enjoyed it all the same. I wished I could tell Nicola, but I couldn't.

"This is really good, Mrs. Johnson," I said playing with my food. It was good really, I just wasn't hungry rather than thirsty.

Nick raised an eyebrow at me, asking me that exact question, I nodded to let him know.

"Thank you dear, and please call me Cassie," she smiled and continued to eat.

I gave a nod so that she could see.

Everyone was finished, so I picked up my dish and helped to clean up.

"You really don't have to help dear. We can do it," Cassie told me as I helped load the dishwasher.

"Please, Esme does all the work at home. I love to help but she says that it is just easier to do it herself, so it is no problem at all, really," I assured her.

"It is awfully nice of you dear," she smiled just like she had been since I got here.

"I don't mean to be rude Cassie, but you can stop smiling if you want. Just act normal around me, I don't think anything you could do would make me leave," I paused to look at her face, she still had a smile on it but it was smaller.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"I just know that people often put on a charade when they have company. I want you to know you don't have to do that with me," I closed the dishwasher, and Nick helped me to start it.

I stayed for another hour watching a movie with them, before going home.

"I really should be going, Carlisle and Esme will be wondering where I am." I hugged Nicola and Cassie.

"I'll drive you home," Nick said opening the door.

We got into his car, and drove to my house. Nick walked me to the door, and kissed me only seconds before the door opened.

"I LIKE being able to see you!" Alice cheered.

"Bye Nick!" she called, and I waved, as he walked to his car.

We watched as he drove away, and then I turned to Alice.

"I'm going to bed, 'night Alice," I pushed past her and started off towards my room.

"But it's only eight o'clock," she whined.

"Yeah, and I am tired!" I yelled to her continuing to my room, getting into my pajama's and going to sleep.

* * *

_Approximately two years later . . . _

"Renesmee I know you are awake! If you don't come out and let Rose and I get you ready you will never be ready in time! It is your last day of school, and something VERY important is going to happen today! GET. OUT. NOW." Alice yelled at me through the door.

"Fine I'm coming," I called throwing my blankets off my legs and getting out of bed.

So an hour later I was in my grad dress and deemed ready for my final day of school.

I walked down our tall stair case as mom, dad and every one else stood there. If they still had tear ducts I am sure they would all be crying.

"You look beautiful Renesmee," mom smiled.

"You look just . . ." dad started.

"like your mother," grandpa finished for him.

I turned and looked in the mirror, as Alice held a picture beside my face. I was wearing the same dress as the girl in the picture, she had the same brown eyes as me, and well the only real difference was our hair. She was standing with dad, under an alter of sorts, at prom?

"Is this mom?" I asked grabbing the picture.

"Yes," Alice whispered into my ear.

I stared intently at the picture examining every part of it.

"You have never shown me pictures of mom like this," I spoke into the photo. "I didn't even know you still had photo's of her still . . ." I couldn't continue.

"We wanted to wait for the perfect moment," dad said squeezing mom closer to him as she dry sobbed.

"Mom. You were beautiful, before you got eternal beauty," she looked up at me.

"We tried to tell her that before," Alice laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, if we don't leave now we are going to be late. SO let's go," Rosalie interrupted, probably getting tired of people talking about beauty that is not her own.

So we all got into vehicles and drove into town, everyone else packed into the auditorium, and I went to my classroom, where I met the rest of my class. I looked down at my wrist and saw my silver chain. I had gone to many sleepovers to watch other girls burn theirs, and mine had never left my wrist in six years.

We still had the same twenty kids that were here when I moved, and I looked at each of their faces matching them with names, Jessica, Lindsay, Ashlee, Emma, Meaghan, Jackson, Jennette, Tina, Justin, Mitchell, Carra, Rachel, Chris, Lindsay, Weyn, Dianna, Carrie, Lucas, Nicola, and finally Nick. My face lit up when I locked eyes with him, but instead of walking over to him a went and stood with Nicola, Emma, and Ashlee.

"Today's the day, can you believe it Nessie?" Emma said as I stood by Nicola.

"No I can't," I sighed.

"It is EXTRA special for Nessie, isn't it Nicola," Ashlee said nudging Nicola.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked.

"We can't tell you," Emma piped.

"Hey girls we aren't telling any secrets here are we?" Nick said grabbing my waist.

"No Nick," Nicola said rolling her eyes.

"You too?" I asked twisting my neck to look at him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead before joining the boys.

Some one came in pushing a rack of graduation gowns and caps, I found mine and put it on.

We all filed out of our room and into the gymnasium, sitting down in the first row.

* * *

"Renesmee Cullen," the principle called.

I stood, and made my ways up the stairs to the stage, I heard cheers and hollers behind me. I shook the principles hand took my diploma and spun around holding it over my head.

"Renesmee Cullen, plans to follow in her adoptive father's footsteps, by pursuing in a medical career and becoming a doctor. Renesmee will be going to Brandon University." I stood with my other classmates on stage. I watched as the rest of my classmates got their diploma's and joined our class on stage.

The principle introduced us as this years graduates, and we all threw our hats in the air, laughing and smiling.

"We are finally out of here!" Lucas yelled.

"On our ways to college!" Lindsay shouted.

We went back to the classroom and Nick hugged me. Everyone made a circle around us, and one of his guy friends handed him something.

The room fell silent as Nick looked at me.

"Renesmee I know we are young, and heading off to college, but I love you and I will for eternity." he kneeled to the ground, "Renesmee Cullen will you marry me?" I covered my mouth and felt tears form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"Y- yes. Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes!" he stood and I kissed him throwing my arms around his neck.

I backed off and he slid the ring onto my finger. It was silver and had a single diamond on it.

Everyone around us cheered, and Nicola came and hugged me.

"I know Alice is going to want to be the maid of honor but would you be my maid of honor?" I asked as she pulled back.

"I would love to," she smiled.

Some of the other girls squealed and hugged me as well, and the boys gave Nick pats on the back.

"Did everyone know?" I asked the girls that had surrounded me.

"Pretty much, I mean Nick told everyone so they knew and wouldn't tell you." Tina gushed.

I looked down at my feet realizing that I was just like my parents, and moms parents.

People could tell that my mind was else where.

"Are you having doubts about this?" Nicola questioned looking worried.

"No. It's just, that, my parents, my biological parents, married young, and so did my biological mom's parents. It just seems to be like a tradition, that was decided silently," I explained.

* * *

I sat on the couch facing Nick as he held my hands up, "Nick if we are going to do this than I need you to help me with something," I stared at our hands.

"Anything Renesmee," he tried to look into my eyes, but I kept my face down.

"My grandparents have to come. All of my grandparents," I looked up to see his reaction, but his face was blank.

"They will come, I promise," we sat there just staring into the other's eyes until Alice came in a ruined the moment. She sat down right across from us and waited anxiously for us to give her our attention.

We looked up at her, reluctantly and gave her our full attention.

"In order to do this we need Bella's help." she stated.

"How are we going to get that?" I asked rolling my eyes at her.

"Not easily," she was dead serious, no pun intended.

"I'll talk to her," Nick offered.

"You are not talking to my mother alone, I am going to be there with you," I became serious as well.

"She will be home in five minutes, do you want me to stay while you tell her?" I looked to Nick and he answered for us.

"Yes Alice we would appreciate that."

"While we are waiting mind explaining why I am not the maid of honor?" Alice asked pouting her bottom lip out.

"Were you not mom's maid of honor?" I asked rhetorically.

She was about to make a comeback when the door clicked shut, I gave Nick a worried look, and he looked back at me silently reassuring me things would be fine.

Mom walked into the family room and noticed that we all had something on our minds.

"Oh dear heavens you're not pregnant are you?" she covered her mouth with her one hand and her chest where a heart would beat with her other.

"No mom, but there is something that we have to tell you," I said heaving a sigh.

"You might want to sit down Bella," Alice was by her side and had her sitting across from us, within seconds.

We waited for her to look up at us before talking.

"It's about the wedding," I started.

"What? Are you postponing, calling it off, canceling?" she started naming the things she thought could be the reason we were talking to her.

"No mom," I smiled sympathetically.

"It's about the guest list," Alice offered.

"What about the guest list?" mom asked skeptically.

"Renesmee and I wanted to invite-" I cut him off.

"Mom, I wanted to invite grandma, and grandpa," I looked to her face, and found nothing but confusion.

"Of course they will be there," she looked to Alice.

"Not, Esme and Carlisle. Renee, and Charlie, and Phil I guess," this time I was too scared to look at her face.

"I see," she breathed.

I looked up at her with pleading eyes. She thought it over, for a while and we all sat still and watched.

"We will call tonight. I will put it on speakerphone, so you can hear as well," she stood up and went to her room.

* * *

_Ring . . . _"Are you sure this is a good idea?" dad asked. _Ring . . . _"Dad, I want this," I told him. _Rin- _

_"Hello?" Renee asked from the other end._

_"Mom it's Bella I need to talk to you and Phil," my mother said cutting straight to the point._

_Renee switched the phone to speaker and I could hear her and Phil breathing._

_"Were both here Bella, what's wrong?" Phil asked._

_"You met Renesmee right?" mom asked._

_"Yes, vaguely, quite a few years ago, but I remember her. She looked much like Edward," Renee said._

_"Well she is getting married and wanted to invite you and Phil to the wedding." I bit my lip as I waited for what seemed like forever for their answer._

_"Why does she want to invite us?" Phil inquired._

_"Because you're my grandparents!" I wanted to shout. I looked around the room to see if anyone had anything to say. The shock and horror on their faces told me that I didn't just think what I wanted to say._

_"We're what?" Phil and Renee exclaimed._

_"Edward and I took legal custody of Renesmee, Edward being her uncle and all. So you are her grandparents," mom covered my mistake._

I looked longingly into a mirror above the phone. Remembering when I had met them years ago. _I look just like her_ I thought, as I compared my memory of Renee and the girl I saw in the mirror. I looked so much older, and I wasn't even done yet.

Dad nodded telling me he agreed.

_"Bella dear why didn't you tell us?" Renee gushed._

_"I didn't know how to tell you mom," mom said truthfully._

I spontaneously started to cry, and everyone crowded around me, asking what was wrong and if I was okay, but I just continued to cry.

I felt the guilt of lying to them like a wait was placed on my chest. The only people I can actually say are my own flesh and blood, then I remembered Jacob, and I cried even harder. What had I done? I should have never started school, or at least waited a few years. What happened to Jake, is he okay, did I kill him on the inside?

_"Mom I have to go I'll talk to you soon okay? bye," mom hung up the phone._

I uttered a single word in a breathless gasp, "Jake," my breath was airy. My family looked at me in shocked horror, and Nick looked at me in confusion.

"Who's Jake?" he asked looking around at all of their horror ridden faces.

"I am," said I rough voice. I wiped away the tears to see him better, my head hurt and him showing up just confused me more.

"You look exactly like I remember you," I choked out.

"I can't say the same for you," he laughed.

My face fell serious, this was not a time for joking, "why are you here?" I asked sharply.

"I had to know you were okay. I see you took off the bracelet, you called it off and didn't even bother to tell me?" he said sarcastically.

"Rosalie has it. And I am fine," I spat back.

"You were crying hysterically like a minute ago," he pointed out.

"Can we talk about this is private?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Why? They're all gonna hear it anyway, and I thought you were supposed to be able to tell your true love anything," he clenched his jaw together.

"How did you know?" I exclaimed looking around the room for the guilty party.

"News about the Cullen's travels fast," he was being smug about this.

"I don't even know why I worried about you being okay without me. I can clearly see you are fine," I felt the anxiety pool up inside me.

He just shot me back a look claiming victory.

"I'm going to my room," I managed to say.

I already felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I ran to my room and found the box of old drawings I had picking up all the ones of Jake and bringing them downstairs where I found he still was.

I grabbed a lighter and stood in front of him, placing the pile on the table with the phone and grabbing one to show him. He looked at it in boredom, and everyone watched to see what I would do. I held the picture in front of his face and lit it on fire, I made him watch himself burn.

His face dropped making it obvious I had won.

"I'm sorry Renesmee," he said in a low voice.

I continued with more pictures, and when I go to the last one, the one of us in a meadow, it had been ripped apart and taped back together, I paused.

"I'm sorry Jake, but _I_ cannot accept _your_ apology," I said remembering the text he sent me years ago.

With that I sent the picture aflame and watched his face.

I saw tears in his eyes.

"I've moved on, something you should do someday too. Good bye Jake, and this time I mean forever. Don't even bother coming to the wedding," I kept strong until he was out of the door and then I burst into another round of hysterical tears.

* * *

**So Renesmee is going to be a CALCULUS TEACHER! No I am kidding she is going to be a doctor like Carlisle, and eventually have to learn to bear the scent of human blood again like Carlisle. Shout out to . . . Softball Lover12345 for the idea. Also everyone else that gave me idea's that I used.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of View

"And do you Nicholas Riley Johnson take Renesmee to be your wife," the next two words that Nick spoke begun the rest of my life.

"I do," I smiled as Nick said these words to me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he leaned in and placed his lips tenderly on mine.

Everyone around us cheered and whooped, I grabbed my flowers from Nicola with my back facing the crowd and threw them into the air.

_I have already gone through two and a half years of Med school, and grandpa tutored me and I took a bunch of other tests, I passed them all and soon we will be moving. Jasper will get me a all the paper work I need and I can start working as soon as we move._

_Nick and I decided to take the last name Hale so that when we move, Nick, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and I can be one family, and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Bella can be another. We will own two houses, and that way everyone can be with their mates publicly, without it being weird._

_Everyone is pretty happy with this decision, and Nick and I will meet them at our new houses, on the outskirts of Columbus Ohio. Carlisle was reluctant to move there but Esme convinced him that she wanted to move back to her home town._

Emma caught the flowers, meaning supposedly, that she would be the next to marry.

I felt Nicks arm creep around my waist. Dad started to play the piano cueing our exit.

"Ready to go?" Nick whispered into my ear.

I looked around at everyone. My family my friends, people who knew, people who didn't. Was I ready to leave?

"Yeah, just let me say good bye to everyone," I told him.

I walked up to the piano, and sat down. I hugged dad as he kept playing, "I love you," I whispered and got up to find mom.

Everyone else was waiting at the door. "I love you guys," I felt tears, and laughed because none of them could cry.

Esme, mom, Rosalie, and Alice all hugged me before Nicola and her parents came to see me.

"Esme you are sure that you want us to do this. I am sure we won't be as bad as mom and dad, but I just thought you wouldn't want to take that chance again," I said when Johnson's were still far enough away, to not hear.

"I am sure Renesmee," she smiled even bigger than she had been.

"Mind if we talk to our new daughter-in-law?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Not at all," Esme said shooing everyone away.

"You two are so young, and yet the love I see in you is so strong it is amazing," Cassie hugged me.

"My parents were the same, they married young, right out of high school," I laughed as I hugged Nicola, and Mr. Johnson.

"Really? I didn't know that, I should have I guess, Esme and Carlisle are so young now," Cassie tried the math in her head.

"Oh no. Not Esme and Carlisle, my biological parents did, and my biological mothers parents. Of course they ended up getting a divorce. I have to go now get around to everyone before I have to leave, and all that," I trailed off.

"Don't be afraid to come visit," they waved me off.

"Charlie! Carlisle! Phil!" I greeted my grandparents.

"Renesmee!" they greeted back.

I hugged each of them, Carlisle handed me a small box that was signed, _From, the grandpa's,_ I laughed, as I opened it.

A cup that said, _#1 Best Granddaughter._ I laughed as I lifted it out of the box. "Clever," I stated.

"Carlisle thought it would be funny if we got you something like that," Phil laughed.

"I love it!" I smiled before finding Emmett, and Jasper by the cake watching as people at it and made disgusted faces.

"What did you do to the cake," I asked crossing my arms.

"Let's just say we Cullenized it," Emmett said in a low voice, I saw red sauce was poured over it but I thought it was strawberry sauce.

"Emmett!" I slapped his arm, and then clutched my hand.

"It's not going to kill them," he laughed.

"Fix it," I said before stomping away.

"Renee!" I called to her, "I am so glad you could make it!" I hugged her, and felt a pang of guilt.

"I am glad I came, it was good to see the Cullen's again, but none of them look a day older." she had a fake smile on her face I saw right through it.

"I think it's lipo," I laughed.

Renee nodded, was she seriously considering this.

"Renesmee!" Alice called.

"What Alice?" I asked walking towards her.

"Your limo is leaving any minute come on," she pulled me through the crowd and shoved me into the back of the limo.

I waved as the driver started the car and drove away.

* * *

"Ohmigosh! NICK! Come here!" I called as I stared down at the small stick.

He was by my side in seconds. I held the stick out in one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

"What is this?" he pointed to the stick in my hand.

"It's a pregnancy test," I stared into his eyes looking for an answer. After a while of him not saying anything I spoke again, "Please say something."

"This is- great!" he lifted me in his arms and spun me around.

Smiles broke through both of our faces.

I properly disposed of the pregnancy test, and hid the box in the closet.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Yeah about that . . ." Alice trailed off from behind the door.

"Alice! You told them?" I exclaimed at the door.

"Not exactly. I got the vision, Edward saw it, and told everyone."

"Great! We have been here a over a week and you couldn't bother to tell us?" I swung the door open and glared at her.

"Uhm, well I wanted too, Edward wouldn't let me!" she held her hands up like she was being taken down by a cop.

"Well Alice, where is Edward?" I placed my hands delicately on my hips and looked down at her.

She gasped examining my head, and placing her hand over her mouth.

"Just answer my question Alice," I said impatiently.

"You. Have. A. Grey. Hair." She said each word by itself.

I quickly turned to the mirror found said hair and pulled it out. "Thanks Alice! Your giving me grey hairs!" I stormed past her, as Nick followed close behind.

"Watch out everyone. Loch Ness just found out!" Emmett laughed as I stormed past him.

"Why are you here Emmett **Cullen**? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the **CULLENS**?" I spat back emphasizing that his last name was Cullen and not Hale.

"I'm here with Rose," he said in defense.

"Well. Why don't you and Rose go back to the Cullen house!" I continued into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I searched frantically, for something that looked remotely appetizing, but came up with nothing. It all seemed to repulse me.

"What are you looking for?" Nick asked as I closed the fridge door.

"I don't know. Food?" I sat down on the stool beside him and he rubbed my back.

"We have lots of food in the fridge, what's wrong with it?" he was SUCH a guy!

"I don't know I just don't want any of it, I want frozen yogurt." I thought about it and my mouth watered.

"I can go see if Esme and Carlisle have any, and if they don't I can pick some up at the store," he got up and left.

"Sorry that you had to find out that way. If it helps I voted to tell you," Rosalie sat down beside me.

"Thanks Rose," I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder.

"At least you don't have to go to school tomorrow," she laughed.

"Yeah, and you better not get in trouble I don't want to go back into that place," my face was serious and I am sure she could tell.

"I'll try," Emmett came in behind us.

"But **I** can't promise not to drag her into trouble," Emmett laughed, kissing Rosalie.

I got up, getting the feeling they were going to have a 'moment' "Not in my kitchen okay?" I said pushing them to no avail.

They continued to kiss. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them, "seriously." I said in an authoritative tone.

They both reluctantly got up and Emmett carried Rosalie to her room to what I presumed to be to continue what they were doing.

"Nessie I'm home!" Nick called, "Esme and Carlisle had frozen yogurt, thankfully because I passed the supermarket and it was closed."

"Thanks Nick," I hugged him quickly before taking the frozen yogurt back to the kitchen and grabbing a spoon. I walked back to the family room and sat down in front of the t.v. taking the lid off of the frozen yogurt.

* * *

"GIVE ME THOSE SHOES!" Rosalie yelled at who I presumed was Bella.

"NO they are the only Alice approved shoes that I actually like! I will not let you use them!" Bella yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing the covers off of me, and probably waking Nick.

"See what you did? You woke her up," Rosalie accused Bella.

"ME? You woke her up," Bella spat back.

I got up and got ready, and an hour later made my way downstairs to eat.

Nick was already there, and had filled my coffee cup.

I put a bagel in the toaster and took my coffee cup, "thanks hun," I sighed taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

Jasper walked into the kitchen and stood 'at ease' but instead of looking straight ahead he looked at us.

"Can we help you Jasper?" Nick inquired, as I held back a laugh.

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew where the keys to Rosalie's BMW were," he glanced to the side.

"They were in her car last time I saw them," Nick said deep in thought.

Jasper nodded his head and left, Nick and I exchanged glances and laughed.

"We have- the best- and- the worst- of- the bunch," I said between laughs.

"How true is that?" Nick said as we began to calm down.

I ate my bagel and finished my coffee quickly, "Renesmee. Carlisle is here to pick you up," Bella called as I grabbed my bag.

I flew down the stairs, kissing Nick before heading out the door and into Carlisle's car.

"Thanks for picking me up Carlisle. We don't exactly have enough cars Nick and I to take our own and Bella, Jasper and Rosalie take another," I laughed as he started to speed down the road.

"Yes even only missing two cars our garage seems empty," Carlisle laughed with me.

"Have you guys lived here before?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes once long ago. Esme was still human so it was only Edward and I, we will actually be working in the same hospital that I met Esme." He stared longingly at the road.

"Do you know exactly what room?" I pushed on.

"Yes, that is one thing I will never forget," there are a lot of things he will never forget.

"Do you think you could take me too it?" I was always excited to learn more about my family's past.

"Yes I suppose I could," a smile crept up on his face.

We pulled into the parking lot and I prepared myself for the first day of work.

* * *

**I have to DJ a school dance and I have to use my own songs if you know any good ones I could down load pleas PM me or reveiw telling me.**

**Also did you like the chapter, sorry it took so long serious writers block.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of View

rI had just finished giving a little girl her annual check up when, one of the nurses told me I had a call. I picked up the phone, "Dr. Hale, how may I help you?" it was my first day and I was very enthusiastic.

"This is Principal Scott are you Rosalie Hale's guardian?" they asked.

"Yes? Is there something the matter?" I told her not to get in trouble, does she just not care?

"Yes I would like to speak, to you and or your husband," I rubbed my temple and Carlisle gave me a second glance as he walked by.

"Very well I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"I will see you then," I hung up the phone, and hung my head.

"One of the kids get in trouble already?" Carlisle asked laughing.

"Yeah Rosalie," I sighed lifting my head and straightening my posture.

"Would you like me to call Nicholas for you?" he offered.

"No, no, I'll go alone," I said taking off my coat and hanging it up.

"If you are sure, but here take the car," he threw me the keys, and I caught them easily.

I grabbed my bag, clocked out, and climbed into the car, "I hope I don't crash this thing," I said to myself turning the key, and starting the engine.

I arrived at the school, and made my way in through the doors. I followed the signs to Principal Scott's office, and found Rosalie sitting outside of it.

"Seriously Rose? on my first day?" I looked at her with desperation.

She ignored me and the principal came out, to greet me.

"Hello you must be Renesmee Hale. Nice to meet you," he extended his hand and I took it in mine.

"Yes, the feeling is mutual," I smiled as best I could.

"Is your husband coming or will it just be the three of us?"

"Just us three is all, Nick is working out of town right now," Rosalie and I followed him into his office and sat down.

"Rosalie would you like to tell your mother why we are here?" Principal Scott asked.

"Hmph," Rosalie shrugged.

"Alright then, Rosalie and Jasper Hale share a class as you may or may not know." I nodded, "Well first of all Miss Hale shouted across the room, for her brother to quote, 'shut the hell up you fucking retard' disrupting the class, and then minutes later she got up and punched him in the gut," Mr. Scott read from a paper on his desk.

"Rosalie!" I said in mock shock.

"It's not my fault," she hissed back.

"Would it be alright if I took Rosalie home?" I asked turning to the principal.

"I suppose but first I would like to discuss her punishment with you," what could he possibly do that would punish her.

"Alright, and what were you thinking?" I sat on the edge of my seat, anxious to leave.

"Detention after school everyday for two weeks, starting Monday," I seriously doubted that would teach her anything but I agreed to it anyway, and took Rosalie back to the 'Cullen' house.

"You two are home early," Esme greeted us.

"Someone, couldn't stay out of trouble on the first day," I said motioning to Rosalie.

"What did you do this time?" Rosalie had the same annoyed tone of voice I had.

"It's not my fault! The stupid teacher just didn't catch Jasper," Rosalie said turning to go for the stairs, but Esme stopped her. "Fine! I was in history with Jasper, and we were learning about his favourite war, and he wouldn't stop correcting the teacher under his breath and of course no one heard, but it was getting annoying and he wasn't looking at me so I yelled for him to shut up from across the room. The teacher gave me a warning but when he didn't stop I got up and punched him in the gut. The teacher got mad, sent me to the principle's office, Renesmee being my 'mom' had to come in, and I came home. Happy?" she crossed her arms and waited impatiently for Esme to answer.

Esme nodded and stepped out of the way, "Carlisle will speak with you and Jasper when he gets home. In the mean time Renesmee why don't you go back to the hospital." So I drove back leaving Rosalie with Esme.

* * *

I got to the hospital clocked in and a nurse told me that Carlisle wanted my help in one of the rooms. I walked to the room after grabbing my coat.

Carlisle greeted me with a sad sigh, and I saw that he was checking the cast of a young girl with a broken leg. Surely he could do this himself, so I started to turn.

"Renesmee! Come in, this is Samantha, she fell down when climbing a tree," I cautiously walked towards them, and stared into Samantha's face**.**

I looked around the room, and saw other young girls with cast, and slings. I had a strange feeling in this room, and when I finally landed on Samantha's face again I smiled.

"I am Doctor Renesmee Hale, it is nice to meet you Samantha. Do you climb trees a lot?" I looked at Carlisle and saw him staring longingly not at the girl, but the bed.

Samantha blushed, and even though I was growing, and was more human than usual, my throat burned, wanting the blood from behind her cheeks. "Yeah, but I don't usually fall."

"You are very lucky Carlisle was here, he has a lot of experience with girls falling out of trees," as I said this I realized why Carlisle had brought me here.

"This is the room," I told him, more than asked.

He gave me a small nod, to assure me I was right.

My pager beeped reminding me I had a two thirty appointment. I turned it off, and said good-bye to Carlisle, and Samantha, walking to the nurses desk to check if they were here yet.

"Your two-thirty is here for you Doctor Hale, in room three," one of the receptionists spoke blankly, as she typed something into her computer.

"Thank-you Louise," I said forcing a smile on my face.

I slowly walked down the halls to room three, smiling and saying hi, to patients, nurses, and other doctors, I passed in the hall.

'How did I get appointment's booked on my first day?' I thought to myself as I arrived at room three.

I walked in and found my father sitting on the examination table. "Because the only doctor here retired a month before we moved here," he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"School is boring," he said blankly.

"So you booked an appointment with me for two thirty?" I sat down and picked up the folder, finding that he somehow had records.

"Yup, the teachers didn't question me either when I said I had a doctors appointment," I crossed my arms and glared at him. Pulling out my phone I thought 'I will just tell Carlisle.'

He got up within seconds and was at the door. "No don't do that, I am going back to school now anyway," I smirked and put his folder away.

Having no more appointments booked, I went to the break room and sat down where I found Carlisle sitting at one of the tables reading an Italian paper.

"What's the paper say?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"Not much, just another group of tourist 'mysteriously' gone missing," he breathed putting the paper down.

"They need to feed don't they?"

"Yes I only wish they didn't have to kill them."

"I know what you mean," we sat there quiet for a while.

"Anyway, what happened with Rosalie?" Carlisle said changing the subject.

"Something with her and Jasper. Esme said that you would talk to the both of them later," I rubbed my abdomin, even though I wouldn't show for a while now.

"Of course I will," he smiled sarcastically.

"It was something about history class, and Jasper's favourite subject," I rested my elbows on the table placing my chin in my hands.

He groaned and leaned back in his chair, "this happens everytime they have history together."

"Let's hope he never decides to become a history teacher," I laughed trying to find some humour in this.

"Let's hope," he agreed.

* * *

After a long boring day of mostly just sitting around, we finally went home. It would be another hour before Nick came home, which made me sad . . . Well it would if Alice weren't there buzzing around me like a bee.

"Please Esme? I just know she will love it!" Alice whined to Esme.

"Alice Bella does not need anymore closets!" Esme said seriously.

"Alice wants to redo my closet?" Bella screamed.

Alice stomped off already knowing the outcome of this battle.

* * *

I walked into the family room of the 'Cullen' house and found, Esme, Alice, discussing closets, Bella, and Edward, at the piano, Nick and Emmett battling it out playing some video game.

I sat down beside Nick, and watched.

"Where's Rosalie, Jas-" I was cut off by someone yelling.

"It wasn't my Fuc*ing fault!" I guess Carlisle was talking to Rosalie and Jasper about today.

"Never mind," I sunk back into the couh at half watched the screen. As I did this my mind wandered and I found myself thinking about Jacob, my eyelids began to feel heavy, and I found myself dreaming.

_It was christmas I turned to the mirror and appeared to be seventeen, I turned to face the calendar, it read 2038. I turned back to the mirror and looked down where I found a family portrait. I saw Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jacob, all smiling. Not just fake let's take a picture smiles, true, real smiles. Then there was me, I had a smile on my face, but my eyes said something totall different, it was pain, and sorrow. I walked into the family room and was greeted by the same people in the picture, it broke my heart not to see Nick there, and as I looked around my eyes landed on my abdomen. It was huge, and even though I had always hoped to some day have a baby I was disgusted by it. It was Jacobs I could somehow tell, and I hated that idea so I walked into the kitchen grabbed a knife and brought it back. Preparing to stab myself everyone leaned forward, but it was too late, I had already dug the knife into me, and most likely the baby as well._

I was jerked awake by Alice's gasp, "you wouldn't really? Would you Renesmee?" she almost cried.

I realized she was grasping my hand, so I tried to remember, what I had just seen. My head shook, as the images rushed through my head. The last being the knife digging into me.

"No, no, Never. I would NEVER do that," I croaked, gripping her hands tighter.

"Maybe you should go home, Nick is probably waiting for you," Alice drove me home, and I didn't even say hello to Nick before I was asleep in bed.

* * *

**I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I have hardly been home, these past weeks, plus I had a book report. Any way I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas of where to go next in the story feel free to tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nessie wants to go to school!

Renesmee's Point of View

_Approx. 8.5 months later. . ._

_KNOCK . . . KNOCK . . . KNOCK . . ._

I heaved myself off the couch and held my back for extra support as I inched towards the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself.

It was Alice of course, looking like she was in a rush. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the car.

"Wh- what's - go -ing -on?" I asked between gasps.

"Your water is going to break in like five seconds," we were already speeding towards the hospital, and sure enough five seconds later my water broke.

"Wh- what ab- out - Nick?" I grasped her arm.

"I already called him, he is meeting us there," I sat there silent as we drove the next few minutes.

The next thing I knew I was being wheeled to a room, and felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I let out a scream, and squeezed the closest persons hand as hard as I could. That person just happened to be Alice, and I bruised my own hand.

"Tell me everything is going to be okay Alice!" I screamed. She was walking beside me, but her head was in a totally different place, "ALICE?"

Just then Nick came running up, "I'm the father," he said as he took my hand and we left Alice standing alone.

The rest was a huge blur.

Except that I vaguely remember, A LOT of pain, and someone saying "congratulation's it's a girl!"

* * *

I woke up feeling horrible, worse than that when I opened my eyes everyone was standing smiling with pearly whit teeth, well everyone except Nick who was passed out in a chair.

I sat up and looked around, everything was pink. "It's a girl!" they whispered in excited tones.

"Hey guys!" I croaked.

Carlisle forced various liquids down my throat, as Esme, Rosalie, and Bella, tried to force what the babies name is going to be.

Finally they turned to me and asked. I looked at Nick who had just waken up. He gave me a look saying I am too tired to decide you do it.

"Well I was named after my grandparents so I want to do the same for her, Bellie? Bessie? Cassella?

"I like the last one, it's unique like your name," Nick said.

"What about her middle name Edward, and Alexander, uhhm Alexard? Alward? Alexa? Edith? Aledander?"

Alice getting fed up butted in, "It's going to end up be Cassella, Edith, Alexa, Hale!" she beamed

"We can call her Cassie!" Nick added.

"But do we tell her? I mean we are both still going to grow for a few more years, I think it would be better if she didn't know." I hung my head and realized I hadn't even seen my daughter yet.

"She's in the nursery," Edward told me.

"Yes, I agree, it would be best that she doesn't know," Nick said in a sad tone.

Just then a nurse came in, "Ah, Miss Hale you are awake," she checked all of the monitors, "you will be able to go home in an hour if you are feeling up to it." I gave a weak smile and thanked her.

She left the room, and minutes later brought back a bundle of pink blankets.

I took her in my arms, "Hi Cassie!" I smiled down at her sleeping face.

Everyone took turns holding her, and before I knew it we could leave.

I held Cassie tightly to my chest as we drove, she would live forever, Alice had told me. She just wouldn't know until she was older, much older. If only she could understand at this age.

I took Cassie to the room we had been working on for months now, and lay her in her crib. Nick and I kissed her forehead and silently left the room.

I heaved a sigh as we sat down on the couch.

"She will learn the truth in time, and everything will turn out okay. I don't need to be psychic to know that," Nick assured me.

* * *

_A few years later . . ._

"Alice you are completely sure that nothing bad will happen?" I asked as we stood in the small room preparing to change the man I loved.

"I am absolutely positive Renesmee" she said looking through the future again.

"Are you ready?" I asked Nick knowing that he would be in pain for the next few days, and somehow my thirst would return in that time.`

"Yes, I am ready," he said taking a deep breath.

Giving him one last kiss I turned away as Carlisle sunk his teeth into Nick's neck.

I couldn't physically tell that he was in pain, but I knew enough, that I knew he was in pain.

I couldn't stand to see him like that so I left leaving Carlisle trying to keep himself together.

* * *

The next day I spent sitting on the couch, watching sappy soap operas, and eating ice cream.

That is until Edward came in a ruined it, just when I was getting to the best part no less.

"I know how you feel, when it was your mother in his place, and I in yours, I didn't think I could survive without her. The only thing that kept me alive was you, being able to hold you in my arms, and love you," he sat down beside me and went on for another hour about this.

I dozed off and woke up the next morning in my bed, I lolled over, to find that Nick wasn't in his usual spot. Remembering where I was I marked one day down, out of the three he would be in pain.

I got up, got dressed, ate, and went to work. The day was slow, and all I could think about was how my baby was doing with Esme, her 26 year old, great- grandmother.

When we arrived at home, I watched as Cassie, told Rosalie about how excited she was to be going to kindergarten next year. She went on and on until I decided that she should be getting ready for bed.

Once I had her in bed, I didn't think that there was any point in staying awake so I marked another day off, and went to bed, I only had one more day left, one more painstakingly long day.

I followed the same routine the next day, and finally, when Alice said that Nick would be waking up in an hour, I waited at his bedside. We put him in a room where Cassie would not be able to see him, she had been asking about him, though. I counted down every second until he would wake when I realized my throat was starting to burn. I will be able to take Nick out hunting, it should be safe. I remember Alice saying all those years ago that Nick would be very much like mom.

* * *

3 seconds left. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . Nick awoke, and a low hiss emitted from the back of his throat.

"Nick, it's me! Nick don't you remember me?" I ached to reach towards him, but stopped myself.

He opened his eyes and they shone bright crimson, "Renesmee? Is that you? What is that smell?" he was sniffing the air.

"Oh! I forgot that you would . . . Uhm, that's blood." I said plainly.¸

"But no one is bleeding, and what is that in my throat? It burns!" he was grasping his throat.

"Perhaps we should take you hunting," and with that we left, out and into the forest.

We got home early in the morning, and after checking on Cassie, we went to our room and enjoyed the rest of the night together.

* * *

**Thank you everyone! Sadly this is probably the last chapter, but I might continue on with it in Cassie's P.O.V.**


End file.
